Harry Potter and the Love Triangle
by Archivest
Summary: Pre OotP. Harry's seventh year. Harry fell in love with Cho. He then falls in love with another. How will these relationships work out? Does Voldemort die? This is not my story, this is my own written summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story. I'm just posting this for people to read.

AN: If you find this on any other sight, please tell me so that I can remove this. I don't even know who the real author of this fanfic is.

Chapter 1

Harry was just laying about in his room on a hot summer day. It was the middle of August and he was just daydreaming about the most beautiful girl of all time, Cho. Harry had a crush on her ever since his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But it wasn't until last year that they started to go out. He could still remember that day when Cho had expressed her feelings for Harry. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

Cho and Harry had gotten really close the first couple weeks of school. Harry had been meaning to tell Cho how he felt for her. He just had to do it before some other guy came along and took her away. He couldn't help but think about his fourth year, when Cedoric(sorry I forgot how to spell it) and Cho and a thing for each other. He was walking down to the Great Hall for dinner. His best friends, Ron and Hermione had gone down earlier because they wanted some alone time with each other before dinner. Harry gave a little laugh at the thought of his two best friends being together. It's been about a year and a half by now. They hadn't realized their feelings for each other until they nearly lost one another last year, when they came face to face with Voldemort. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat in front of his best friends. "Hello Harry," Hermione said. "About time, we were starting to think that Voldemort had come back and attacked you or something," laughed Ron, which died down soon as he saw the look on Hermione's face. Harry just smiled, he was so hungry and was about to chow down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and it was Cho. Oh how beautiful she is, thought Harry. "Can you meet me after dinner? I want to talk to you," said Cho. "Uh, sure," Harry replied, wondering what she wanted to talk about. He turned to start eating again, only to face a red headed boy with a really big smile on his face with a OoOo-she-wants-something-from-you-good-luck type of twinkle in his eyes. After a very filling dinner, Harry got up to go look for Cho. "But where was I suppose to meet her? Did she say?" To Harry's relief, Cho had found him first. Cho had taken him to an empty classroom and they sat down at a table. There was kind of an awkward silence. "So how have you been?" Harry decided to try and ease the stiffness. "Oh, good, good." Cho replied. "So what did you want to tell me"  
"Oh, right. Well, I'm not really sure how to put this but ┘ ummm┘Harry, I like you"  
Harry just sat there in shock. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Am I dreaming?  
"I always have liked you, ever since last year. But I could never bring myself to tell you"  
I can't believe it. The most beautiful, smartest, and popular girl likes me. "Cho, I like you too," said Harry not even realizing he had. "I did ever since my third year"  
"Oh, Harry. I'm so relieved. I was so worried you didn't feel the same about me"  
Cho leaned over and have him hug. After that, they were titled Harry and Cho: a couple.

He was kind of sad, since Cho graduated last year, he won't see her as often. But right then, his daydream was disturbed by a clicking noise at the window. It was Hedwig with mail. He opened the window and let her in. From the scribble on the envelope, he could tell that it was from Ron. He read it:

Hey Harry,  
How's it going with the muggles? You know you should try and live with Sirius, since he is free. I mean you should've tried that two years ago. Well, Hermione is over at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to come here for the rest of the summer. We're going to Diagon Alley next week. Oh, by the way did you know my dad got a promotion. He still works in the same department, but he gets paid a lot more. Write back soon. Your best bud,  
Ron

Harry thought it was a great idea to go to Ron's house. There was nothing better to do here, at the Dursley's. Harry decided to go tomorrow instead of today. He just wanted to relax a little more. He was just sitting there, so he decided to write Ron back.

Hello Ron,  
How are you? I am fine. I'll come over tomorrow around noon. I just want to be by myself for today. And Ron, how many times do I have to tell you, I can't live with Sirius because of the protective family charm(I forgot what it was called, sorry). The Magic of Ministry won't let me out until I graduate at the end of this year. So please stop asking that question. Until tomorrow, goodbye.  
Your best bud,  
Harry Lately the Dursley's have been leaving Harry alone, just the way he liked them. But it did feel a little weird. Harry started to drift off into another daydream. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Especially playing Quidditch. Harry was the Seeker and the Captain. Ron also played, he was the Keeper, since Wood graduated. It was also Harry's last year. He was excited to get out of school and explore the wizard world. He hoped that this year would be a nice relaxing year. Last year there wasn't much trouble, until towards the end of the school year. Voldemort had come back. Harry and his best friends were nearly killed if Dumbledore hadn't come. Harry had put up a great fight, but Harry wasn't as strong as Voldermort. But Harry had practiced all summer and he was very strong now. Ready if Voldemort decided to come back this year. Harry just laid there, daydreaming through the day and soon drifted off to sleep.   
Harry woke up with a start. It was about 11:30 a.m. Harry had a good night sleep. He hasn't had a bad dream lately either, taking that has a good sign. Harry got dressed and decided to leave. He packed everything and left a note for his uncle and aunt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story. I'm just posting this for people to read.

Chapter 2 Harry was flying through the clouds. He loved it best when he was flying. It was so refreshing; free from all worries. It felt like only a couple of minutes but he had already arrived at the Burrow. He loved Ron's house. It was a house that looked like it was going to tip over and of course it would've in the Muggle world, but it was held up by magic. Harry knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered. "Hello Harry, dear. Come to visit Ron? Hermione's here too. Go on out in the back, they're de-gnoming the garden"  
Harry walked through the kitchen; the dishes in the sink were washing themselves. The clock on the wall that had no numbers, indicated that Percy and Mr. Weasley were at work, Percy worked in the same department with his dad; George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were all at home. "Hiya, Harry," said George and Fred as they threw the last few gnomes. George and Fred had graduated two years ago and had started their own joke shop, Weasleys' Jokester Shop . It was their dream come true. Harry visited a couple of times, it was amazing. They had bogus wands that made your nose swell up and change colors; or gave you the giggles until you wet your pants. They had bogus candy, games, cards and so much more. Ron and Harry would stay there for hours looking at all the things they had. "Harry!" yelled Ron. "You're finally here"  
"Hello Harry," said Hermione. "I'm glad to see you again." "Hi Harry, I hope you had a safe trip," said Ginny, slightly blushing. Ginny was a lot more comfortable around Harry now. "Hello everyone!" said Harry "We're finished, and I think Mum finished with lunch. I'm starving," said Fred. With that said, Harry's stomach gave a loud grumble.  
They all went into the kitchen and the table was already set up. "All this food looks delicious, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.  
"Thank you dear," said Mrs. Weasley with a big smile. "Now eat up, it's getting cold"  
About an hour or so later, they were all stuffed. It was the best meal Harry had in weeks. Though the Dursley's didn't bug him much, they didn't feed him much either. "Harry, lets go upstairs to my room," said Ron. So they got up to leave. "Hermione, are you not coming"  
"I'll be up later," said Hermione, "I have plans with Ginny"  
"Shoot yourself," said Ron and walked upstairs with Harry. They had finally reached a door with the writing RONALD WEASLEY. Ron's room hadn't changed much. It was the same small room with his favorite quidditch team posters all over the wall. There in the middle of his room was Ron's owl, Pig and Harry's owl, Hedwig. Hedwig had 2 mail. The first letter was from Hogwarts with all his school supplies. Ron had just gotten his too. "Hey, Harry, this fell from your envelope." Said Ron as he picked it up. "Hey it's a head boy pin. Harry, you were chosen as head boy. Congrats!" "I am," said Harry. "But how"  
"What do you mean, how? I think you deserve it"  
To his surprise the second letter was from Cho.

Dear Harry,  
How are you? Hope you're having a good summer. I'm doing fine. Thanks for writing. I just got back from Florida in the U.S.A. It's was so nice. I wish you were with me. I miss you so much. When are you going to Diagon to buy your supplies? Maybe I can meet you. I got to get going. Write back soon. Love you Cho P.s. Oh, I forgot one more thing. I have good news. I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he says that I can come visit you every weekend. Isn't that great news. See ya soon. Kiss Kiss.

Harry put the letter to his heart. Oh, how much he missed her. He was happy that he could see her every weekend. "What did she want?" asked Ron with a big smile on his face. Harry just handed him the letter. Ron continued to smile. "Oh, by the way, we're going to Diagon the day after tomorrow, so Friday. Write back and tell her that we're going on Friday.  
"Oh, right," said Harry, snapping out of his trance, thinking of Cho.

Hey Cho,  
I'm doing fine. I'm at Ron's right now. I miss you so much. That's great that we get to see each other on the weekends. We plan on going to Diagon on Friday. I'll meet you at Weasleys' Jokester Shop at around noon. Hope you can make it.  
Love Harry

Harry folded the letter and sent it away with Hedwig. The rest of the day was just relaxing. Harry was kind of tired from the trip that he made.

Harry woke up early the next morning. He decided not to wake Ron and just wait for him downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, Percy and Mr. Weasley were having breakfast.  
"Morning, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as he ate a piece of toast with the Daily Prophet in front of him.  
"Good morning, Harry," said Percy. "Dad, we should be getting to work now"  
"Okay, let's go. Have a good day, Harry and I'll see you later," said Mr. Weasley as he apparated . "Sorry we have to leave in such a rush, Harry. Good day," said Percy and disappeared.  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Oh, good morning Harry. Up so early"  
"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "I-  
but Harry was interrupted by a big thundering noise of feet coming downstairs.  
"Morning, Mum, Harry," said George and Fred.  
"Hey Harry, how come you didn't wake me up," said Ron still in his pajamas.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, "Harry"  
"Good morning, Mom," said Ginny. "Have a good night sleep, Harry"  
Harry just smiled and nodded. He was ready to eat. After lots of bacon and toast, George and Fred left for work. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to go on the hilltop to practice quidditch. "We have to practice. We don't want to break our winning streak, do we?" said Ron. "By the way Harry, we need more teammates. Since you're the captain, you have to come up with some way to recruit our new members." Harry had totally forgotten that the rest of the team, besides himself and Ron had graduated last year. "We'll think of something later," said Harry, "Let's just play for now"  
They played for hours. Ron was like a brick wall and Harry was quicker than ever. "Hey, Hermione, you should tryout for the team," said Ron as they went back down, towards the house. "You'd make a really good chaser." "Maybe," said Hermione.  
"Ginny, you're really good too. Are you thinking about trying out? You should" said Harry.  
"I dunno yet. But I'll think about it," said Ginny, blushing a little. When they walked in lunch was ready. "Oh man, I'm starving," said Ron, "all that work out made me really hungry"  
"Oh, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "You've got mail. It's on the table"  
It was from Cho.

Dear Harry,  
Nice to hear from you again. I can make it, so don't be late. Ok?  
Love you Cho

Harry had just remembered that he was going to meet Cho tomorrow. He was so happy. The rest of the day went by fast. That night he couldn't sleep. He was too excited to see Cho. But slowly he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Cho. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story. I'm just posting this for people to read.

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley Wake up Harry dear, said Mrs. Weasley. Wake up Ron.  
Harry didn't want to wake up, he was having the best dream ever, about Cho.  
Harry and Ron got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was about 10 o'clock and Hermione and Ginny were already at the table eating breakfast. Where's Fred and George? asked Harry.  
They already ate and left for work, said Ginny.  
Hurry and eat up, we have to get to Diagon and get your school supplies," said Mrs. Weasley. After breakfast and when everything was cleaned up, they lined up by the fireplace. They were going to travel by floo powder. Harry remembered the first time he traveled by floo powder. He had ended up in Knockturn Alley. But he was more experienced now. He watched as Ginny, Hermione and Ron went through.  
Ok, Harry, you're next. Remember dear to say Diagon Alley clearly, said Mrs. Weasley. Obviously she still remembered when Harry had turned up in Knockturn Alley. Harry threw in some powder and stepped in...Diagon Alley he said. Though Harry had traveled by floo powder lots of times, he still felt like he was going to be sick. Finally the twirling stopped and he was standing next to Ron. The next second, Mrs. Weasley had appeared. It was about 10:30 a.m. Harry was keeping time, so he wouldn't be late to meet Cho. They all went to Gringotts to get their money. Harry didn't have to worry about having more money than the Weasley's because Mr. Weasley was making lots of money now. Okay everyone, said Mrs. Weasley. I want a day off, so we are going to meet back here at 6:00 And don't forget to get your school supplies.  
With that said Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went off to get Ginny new robes. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go get their books first.

About an hour later, they had all their supplies. Hey, let's go hang out at your brothers' store for a while, said Harry. I have to meet Cho in about half an hour. So they all headed towards the biggest, yellow building. Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione, said Fred. Nice of you to drop by.  
So, from the look of it, said Hermione, business is going really good. The store was so crowded, there was about a 6 inch distance from you and the person next to you. Where's George? Asked Harry. Oh, he's in the back, I think he has a new invention. We usually make inventions together but as you can see we're kind of busy. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided it was best to leave Fred and George to their work and just have a look around. Harry was having so much fun that he lost track of time.  
Oh no, I'm five minutes late, said Harry.  
What? Said Ron. Oh, oh, right. Hurry up and go meet her.  
Harry rushed downstairs, squeezing in between people. He got to the door and Cho was waiting, looking a little annoyed. Cho! I am so sorry. I- started Harry but Cho leaned over and kissed him. It's ok, Harry, said Cho with the sweetest voice. I missed you.  
I missed you too, said Harry with a big smile.  
Look I have a surprise for you. Harry leaned over to see what it was. There was a little box, and in the box were two rings. Two gold rings. Uh- said Harry with a look of shock.  
Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to marry me. But I want you to wear one as a symbol of our love for each other. I'm not going to put it on your left hand, but on your right. Ok. Harry didn't know what to say. Um...ok. and slipped one of the rings on his right hand.  
Aren't you here with Ron and Hermione? Asked Cho.  
Oh, right. Yea, they're inside, said Harry as he snapped out of his thoughts. They walked inside, hand in hand. Hi Hermione, Ron, greeted Cho.  
Hello, said Hermione giving Cho a hug. How have you been?  
Good, good said Cho.  
Ron just smiled.  
Will you excuse us, said Harry to the two girls as he took Ron's arm. Ron I need to talk to you.  
What's up? Said Ron Cho gave me a ring as a sign of our affection for each other. Do you think she's trying to get something across to me. Said Harry as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one, especially Cho couldn't hear them. I think its kind of bizarre that she give a ring to me. It's like she wants to get married or something. I'm not ready for that. I haven't even graduated.  
Ron just smiled. Don't worry, my friend. I think you're just over reacting. It's just a little thing to show everyone that you guys are together. No big deal. I guess you're right, said Harry.  
They turned to rejoin the two girls. The four of them left the store. Cho and Harry hand in hand and Ron and Hermione hand in hand. So what do you guys want to do, said Harry.  
I'm getting hungry, said Ron. Let's go eat.  
Yea, that's a great idea. Said Cho. I'm getting hungry too. I know a great place that we can go to.  
Great! Said Hermione. Let's go. Lead us the way Cho.  
Cho led them to a place called Grub. It was a white two story building. This place looks nice, said Hermione in awe. Who cares what it looks like on the outside, said Ron. I just hope they have good food.  
They all went in and were seated on the second floor. Harry and Cho on one side of the table and Ron and Hermione on the other.  
Oh, Harry. I missed you so much. Said Cho Me too. We should do this more often, said Harry.  
We will, during the weekends. I can come visit.  
Oh, right. I-  
But Cho had leaned over and kissed him. Harry just returned the kiss.  
Whoa, said Ron. Please get a room.  
Hehe, laughed Harry, blushing slightly.  
Are you ready to order? Said the waitress.  
Harry had ordered a burger with fries, Cho and Hermione had ordered a salad and pasta and Ron ordered burger with fries and pasta.  
Wow, Ron, said Cho, you must've been really hungry.  
They ate and just chatted. About an hour later, they were all stuffed. They paid and left. It was about 1:30 p.m.  
I was just wondering, said Cho facing Ron and Hermione, if I could have some alone time with Harry. Sure, besides I want some alone time with Hermione too, said Ron as he took Hermione's hand and walked away. Hermione smiled, her cheeks pink from blushing. So, said Harry. Do you want to do anything?  
Yes, said Cho. Let's go to the movies. That sounds like a great idea. Harry hadn't been to the movies in such a long time that he didn't even know what was out or what movie was good.  
Great, said Cho. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to watch Two Weeks Notice for the longest time. Do you mind if we watch that?  
Harry didn't exactly want to watch that but what else could he say. Sure, why not.  
Cho cuddled into Harry as the movie started. Oh its so nice to be in your arms again, said Cho.  
Harry just had the urge to kiss her again, so he leaned over and kissed. To his surprise, Cho returned the kiss. Harry hadn't realized how long they were kissing until his chest was hurting for oxygen. Finally Cho moved away. Harry was relieved that he could breath again, but those few seconds were the best he had in a long time. He sat there with the biggest smile on his face watching the screen, but not really watching the movie. Few minutes later, Cho had leaned over and they had kissed again. It felt so good to Harry. By the end of the movie, Harry had no idea what the movie was about. All he could remember was kissing Cho. Her lips were so soft. He could've stayed there for hours. But of course they couldn't. They went outside and it was still light. Harry still had time left until he had to go back to the Burrow. It was about 4:30 . They decided to go for a walk.  
I'm so happy we could spend this time together, said Cho. They walked arm in arm in a park. A ball rolled towards Harry, his foot stopping it. He bent over and picked it up. There was a wizard family of a mother, father, and one girl and two boys. He threw the ball back to them.  
Aww, such a cute family, said Cho. Wouldn't it be nice if we had a family like that. I always dreamed of having a 2 girls and one boy. Haha, Harry forced a laugh. What in the world is she talking about? She wants two girls and a boy! I'm not thinking about having kids yet, thought Harry. I still have another year of school left. I like Cho. I mean I love her. We can name them...continued Cho.  
What...is she trying to send me hints that she wants to get married or something. I'm only 17 years old. We can send them to Hog-  
So...how have you been said Harry, trying to change the subject. I've been ok. I feel so much better because I'm with you.  
As they walked through the park, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione eating ice-cream. Hey, look. There's Ron and Hermione, said Harry. He thought maybe it was just a one time thing, but wanted to get away from Cho for awhile. Hey guys. What did you guys do?  
Oh, not much. We just walked around and shopped said Hermione.  
Oh, said Ron. I think we should get going. We have to meet my mum in 10 minutes.  
Oh, dear. Is it time already, said Cho. I don't want you to go, Harry. I'll see you on the weekend, said Harry kind of relieved that they were leaving. Look, Cho. Aren't those your friends walking towards us?  
Yea they are, said Cho. Hey, Cho. We didn't know you were going to be here, said one of Cho's friends. Oh, hello Harry. I should've known. Cho's friends were giggling. Well, Cho. I have to go, said Harry.  
Okay. I'm going to say goodbye here if that's ok with you.  
That's fine, said Harry.  
Cho leaned over and kissed him Bye Harry.  
Harry turned and left with his two best friends. Harry was't sure if he should tell Ron about all the bizarre things Cho was talking about on their date. Ron would probably think Harry was just over reacting, so he decided to keep it to himself. By the time they got to Gringotts, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley was there waiting for them.  
About time, said Ginny. We thought you guys would never come.  
They all got back safely to the Burrow. They all had an uneventful dinner. Harry went straight to bed. For some reason, he was tired. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story. I'm just posting this for people to read.

Chapter 4: Train ride The next few days were very uneventful. Harry was still thinking about what Cho had talked about on their date; whether he should take it seriously or not. He decided not to take it too serious. But if she started it again, he would tell her. Soon it was time to leave for Hogwarts.  
They were woken up by Mrs. Weasley. They packed and two cars were sent from the Ministry. They got to the train station 10 till 11. They had loaded their things on the train and said their goodbyes. Harry was excited about going back to Hogwarts. He always thought of it as his home. Hopefully Voldemort wouldn't come back but he was ready for him either way. As he was making his way to the compartment (Ron and Hermione were already in the compartment) he was hit by something hard and knocked over. Papers were flying everywhere. He looked up and it was a girl he had never seen before. I'm so sorry, said the girl. I wasn't watching where I was going. Then she bent down and hurriedly picked up her papers and walked off. Harry just starred after her. She was really pretty and he had never seen her before either. Then he noticed a boy come out of a compartment and help her in. Oh that must be her boyfriend said Harry to himself. What was I thinking, a girl that pretty not having a boyfriend. Hah. Harry thought about the girl until he got to his compartment where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting.  
About time you got back, said Ron. I was starting to think that Voldemort had come back and attacked you. Ron started to laugh but it soon died down as he saw the look on Hermione's face. It was just a joke.  
Ron had started to call Voldemort by his name since last year after the encounter he had.  
Harry couldn't get the girl out of his mind, until it was forced out when one small figure and 2 larger figures appeared. Hello Potty, said Malfoy with a smirk.  
What do you want, said Harry.  
Just come to greet my fellow classmates, that's all. By the way, hows your mother doing Weasley. She never seen so much money before has she? With all your pitiful father makes now? I don't know why they would give your dad a promotion, he's got the easiest job and he does the crummiest job at it too.  
Ron was turning red with rage. You take that back or else, said Ron.  
Or else what Weasley, said Malfoy. Are you going to set your sister on me or something. He looked over at Ginny who was sitting next to him. For some odd reason, Malfoy had a strange look on his face as he starred at Ginny. Like he was seeing her in a new light.  
What are you starring at, said Ginny, glaring at him.  
Huh? Oh, nothing, said Malfoy as he snapped out of his trance. Weasley, why don't you ever fight your own fights? Instead you have your little sister to ward me off. Haha, he laughed as he walked out. Good thing he did walk out because Ron was about to punch him.  
Goodness, said Hermione. I would've thought that he was old enough to start leaving us alone. You're talking about Malfoy, said Harry, he will never learn.  
I never thought of it that way, I guess you're right.  
You never know muttered Ginny, but no one had heard her.  
Few hours passed.  
A boy walks in. Harry swears he seen him somewhere before.  
Hello says the boy. I hear that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is it true?  
Yes, I am Harry Potter, said Harry kind of annoyed. Can I help you?  
Hello, my name is Daniel. I'm transferring from a different school. I'm in my seventh year.  
Hello Daniel. We're in our seventh year too. Oh these are my friends, Ron-  
Oh I heard of you. Red hair and wasn't that your flying car. I heard that story from my aunt. I thought that was amazing, said Daniel.  
Oh, yes said Ron. He had a big smile, happy that he was recognized.  
Daniel then turned to Hermione. Frizzy brown hair, you must be Hermione Granger, I heard about you too, you're the top in every class. Wow, I think that's amazing too.  
Thank you said Hermione as they shook hands. She had a big smile on her face too. It wasn't everyday that she was recognized by a total stranger. Then he turned to Ginny, you have red hair too, you must be a Weasley.  
Yea, Ginny said shyly. My name is Ginny.  
Hello Ginny, nice to meet all of you, said Daniel.  
How do you know so much about us, asked Harry. The last time someone knew that much about him and his best friends, he turned out to be a death eater.  
Well my aunt works at Hogwarts and I heard Harry Potter went to Hogwarts. So I asked about you and your friends, said Daniel.  
Your aunt works at Hogwarts, said Ron, whose your aunt?  
Aunt Minerva.  
What? Said Ron and Harry, sort of shouting in shock. Professor McGonagall Yea said Daniel.  
Oh man, if she's as strict as she is as an aunt, I feel sorry for you, said Ron with a I-feel-sorry-for-you-but-glad-it's-not-me look.  
She's not as bad as you think said Daniel. Right then Harry remembered where he saw him, he was the boy that helped that girl out in the hall. He was going to ask Daniel about her but-  
I have to get back to my compartment. I think we're nearly there, said Daniel. Bye, I'll see you guys later. And he left.  
Well Daniel was right. In about 5 minutes the train had come to a stop. They had all filed out. Harry thought something was wrong. He got it, Hagrid was nowhere to be found. He was usually the one to take the first years in, but it was Filch the caretaker of the castle. Hey, where do you think Hagrid is? Asked Harry I dunno, probably out doing some private work for Dumbledore. Of course, Harry thought to himself, what else could it be.  
Harry got into the horseless chariots with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry was getting excited, he finally felt at home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story. I'm just posting this for people to read.

AN: If you find this on any other sight, please tell me so that I can remove this. I don't even know who the real author of this fanfic is.

Chapter 5: Beginning of Another School Year Harry walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the school. The Great Hall looked magnificent as always. The ceiling showed a clear starry night outside with no sign of clouds. He also saw the old patched up Wizard hat, the sorting hat. He remembered when he first tried it on.  
Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table with his best friends sitting across from him. Neville and Seamus took a seat next to Harry.  
Hiya Harry said Seamus, have a good summer?  
Yes, said Harry. Hello Neville, how have you been?  
Not so good, said Neville with a not-so-happy-face. I keep forgetting things. I would think that I would've learned by now not to forget. I think my grandmother gave up on me.  
Hey, look at it this way, at least you can do a spell without blowing things up, said Harry trying to cheer his roommate up.  
I guess, but that's not a lot of help if I always forget my wand.  
You forgot your wand? asked Harry kind of concerned for his forgetful friend.  
No, I didn't, it's i- started Neville. Oh, good god, I forgot my wand. That's what I was forgetting, as he slapped his forehead. I'm going to have to send her an owl. My grandmother is going to have such a fit. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand.  
::BANG:  
The Great Hall doors opened. The first years all filed in behind Professor McGonagall. Most of them looked amazed at the sight of the Great Hall and some looked nervous. The boy Harry had met on the train was there and so was the pretty girl. One by one, they were sorted.  
Alicia Johnson, read Professor McGonagall. A little girl with brown curly hair got up and sat on the stool. HUFFLEPUFF said the hat. The girl ran over to the Hufflepuff table as her house cheered and welcomed her.  
Brian Addkins, a light brown haired boy walked up, he was skinny and had a very dull and long face. SLYTHERIN! Said the hat.  
Rona Le...GRYFFINDOR Elizabeth Davis...RAVENCLAW There were about 15 new first years. Harry was starving and wanted the ceremony to end. There were three people left. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. This year we have two new students transferring from Drumstrang and one from Salem, a school in the Unites States of America. They are Daniel Wood and Emma Watts from Drumstrang and Sue Ingalls from Salem. All three of them are in their 7th year. I hope you will welcome them, so they feel at home. Continue with the sorting. Dumbledore sat back down.  
Daniel Wood...GRYFFINDOR!  
Sue Ingalls...RAVENCLAW Emma Watts.  
I hope she's in Gryffindor, it would be nice if I got to meet her, thought Harry to himself.  
...RAVENCLAW.  
Dang it! Thought Harry. The Ravenclaw table all stood up to greet her as they did for Sue.  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat a second time.  
I hope everyone had a fine break. I have a few rules for you to follow. 1) the Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence its name. 2) You will have to learn new things while you are here and 3) Have fun! I know this will be a great year. Now without further ado, lets start the feast. All of a sudden food appeared on their plates. Harry was stuffing his face when Daniel came over. Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. Can I sit here with you?  
Sure said Harry with a mouthful of chicken.  
Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table to look for Emma, she seem to be in a deep conversation with Sue, the other new girl from the States. I'm so happy I get to be in the same house as you guys. I hope we can become the best of friends. He picked up a chicken leg and started to eat. The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. Everyone was too busy eating. When everyone was stuffed to the neck, all the plates were cleared up. Prefects, show your houses to their common room, said McGonagall over the noise of everyone. And all head boys and girls please come up to the teacher's table, we will have a brief meeting.  
Harry, did you hear that? Said Hermione, tugging on his sleeve. We have a meeting to go to. Oh, ok. Well Ron we'll catch up with you later. Ok said Ron and left with Daniel. Harry, you have to put on your badge, reminded Hermione as they walked up to the table where other head boys and girls stood. When the Great Hall was cleared Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her voice. I just wanted to go over the handbook if you haven't already. We have or I read it, or its very clear what our responsibilities are said some of the other head boys and girls. Harry just looked down, feeling guilty that he hadn't read the handbook yet. McGonagall looked impressed. Well, if you think you know them I won't have to review them, do I? All of the head boys and girls said no except Harry who tried to hide in the back of the crowd. Very well I have nothing to say, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger I expect you to show Mr. Wood around campus. And Mr. Pitts and Miss Wagoner I expect you to show Miss Watts and Miss Ingalls around. Okay, we will have our next meeting soon. Good night.  
Harry and Hermione left together. Man, am I tired or what? Said Harry as he got to the portrait.  
Password? Asked the fat lady.  
Pumpkins said Hermione. Me too, I'm going straight to bed. Common room was still full of people. Ron was sitting by the fire waiting. Hey, Ron, we're back, said Harry as he sat across from his friend. What did McGonagall want? Asked Ron.  
Oh nothing, she was going to go over the handbook but all of us already read it, said Hermione as she sat next to Ron and took his hand into hers. They sat there for another few minutes when Hermione stood up.  
I'm getting too tired. I'm going to bed. Good night, Harry. Goodnight Ron. Hermione leaned over and gave him a goodnight kiss.  
Ron and Harry decided to hang out a little longer and play wizard's chess.  
Care if I join you? asked Daniel as he took a seat next to Ron. Ron's knight just dragged Harry's bishop off the board.  
Ron, I hear you're really good at wizard's chess, said Daniel as he was waiting for Harry to make his next move, but Harry was stumped. So he decided to move his queen. Oh, not a good idea said Daniel Check mate said Ron, you loose again.  
Harry just laughed. Hey Daniel, you know so much about us, why don't you tell us something about you? asked Harry.  
Sure said Daniel. I'm 17 years old, I transferred from Drumstrang. My hobbies are swimming, tennis, soccer, and quidditch.  
Are you muggle born? Asked Harry. Yea, it was quite a shock for my parents when I got the letter from Drumstrang.  
But how are you muggle born if McGonagall is your aunt? Asked Ron Well, she's really not my aunt but I just call her that. I've know her since I can remember. But we are related. My mom's brother's wife's sister.  
Oh I see said Ron and why did you come to Hogwarts?  
My parents had to move because of some business that they have in London now. So I had to transfer to this school.  
I see, said Ron and Harry. Harry could not get Emma out of his mind...Do you know anything about Emma? Oh, she's my girlfriend and she lives with us cuz of some problems she had.  
Harry was kind of disappointed that Emma was taken. Oh wait! What was he thinking. I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Cho and she is the most beautiful thing on this planet, Emma can be an exception though. He just smiled to himself. I am going to talk to her tomorrow.  
I wonder who's owl that is out there? Said Daniel starring out a window.  
Oh that's mine, said Harry as he ran over to open the window for her. She flew in and sat next to Ron. Harry walked back to where he was sitting and took the envelope from her.  
Who is it from asked curious Ron Cho said Harry as he opened the letter.  
Oh...Harry has a girlfriend said Daniel with a smile, hurry and read it.

Dear Harry,  
How are you? You should have just finished the feast...right? I miss you so much and it's only Monday. How can I wait another four days until I come visit you? Oh, Harry, I just want to sit in your arms again like we did at the theater. I miss your soft lips. Do you miss me as much as I miss you? I hope so. Well I just wrote to say hi, write back soon. I'm waiting. Kisses and more kisses forever.  
Love Cho

Harry just sat there smiling, he was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Ron had taken the letter from his hand and they (Ron and Daniel) were sitting there reading his letter. It felt good to hear from Cho again. Oh, man, sounds like you have a hottie with the hots for you, said Daniel as he punched Harry on the arm causing him to snap out of his trance.  
Yea I do said Harry. The thought of Emma was nowhere in his mind now. Maybe he did love Cho. Maybe Emma was just an attractive girl. He had no feelings for her; he doesn't even know her. He never got a really good look at her anyway.  
Hey, you have to introduce me to her when she comes visit, ok? Said Daniel. I want to see the girl that has Harry's heart. Oh Harry, you're my love joked Daniel. All three of them sat there laughing. Now the common room was now half empty. I think I should get to bed now, said Harry. Tomorrow is our first day of school, don't want to be late.  
Right, we better be going upstairs now, said Ron. Well nice talking with you Daniel.  
Yea it was, we should hang more often, said Daniel, a little disappointed that he was going to be left. Goodnight Daniel, see you in the morning said Harry as he walked up to is dorm with Ron. Dean, Seamus, Neville were all in the dorm but not sleeping. Hey guys said Harry. What are you guys doing?  
Oh, nothing. We were about to go to sleep until you walked in said Dean.  
Oh, ok, sorry to disturb you guys, said Harry No, its ok said Neville looking a lot more happier.  
Did you get your wand? asked Harry Oh, yes. Just got it now. Well goodnight everyone.  
Goodnight, Neville. Dean and Seamus were already asleep. Harry put the letter from Cho under is pillow. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.  
Goodnight, Harry said Ron.  
Goodnight, Ron Harry couldn't stop thinking about Cho, so he decided to write her.

Dear Cho,  
How are you? I'm doing fine. Thanks for writing. I really needed to hear from you. I miss you so much and I am looking forward to this weekend with you. Come as early as you can on Saturday. I'll be waiting.  
Love Harry

Harry realized that he had to wait until morning to send the letter because Hedwig had already left. He folded the letter for Cho and put it next to his bed. He climbed back into bed. He thought of Cho and finally fell asleep.

For some reason, Harry woke up early the next morning. It was barely light outside and everyone was still asleep. He tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't. So he just decided to get up and wait for Ron in the common room. He also had to send his letter to Cho. He walked downstairs. It was strange because everything was extra quiet. He walked through the portrait door. He was excited to get the letter to Cho, and he wanted to hurry so he started to jog. As he turned the corner, he ran into something. Ow Harry heard, he looked up to see who he had bumped into. It was Emma Watts. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story. I'm just posting this for people to read.

AN: If you find this on any other sight, please tell me so that I can remove this. I don't even know who the real author of this fanfic is.

Chapter 6 Harry had never gotten a good look at her. She had long, straight, jet black hair. It was like Cho's but longer, straighter and silkier. She was thin and about three inches shorter than Harry. She had dark brown eyes, rosy cheeks and pink soft lips. She looked like she was half Korean and half white. She was so pretty, cute and beautiful, thought Harry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you ok? Asked Harry as he helped her up Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry. Said Emma. You're one of the transfer students aren't you?  
Yes, oh sorry, where are my manners. My name is Emma Watts, Emma said as she put her hand out.  
Hi, I am Harry Potter, said Harry as he took her hand and shook it.  
Really? She looked a little amused. If you don't mind, but can I see the scar? I hear its shaped into a lighting. Harry would usually get annoyed when people asked him to show them his scar, but for some reason, he didn't care. Wow, that's amazing! Said Emma. It's really nothing said Harry. What are you doing out in the hall so early?  
I couldn't sleep and I wanted to take a look around here. By the way, what year are you in?  
I'm in my seventh year. You?  
Same.  
I see. So I hear you live with Daniel.  
Yea, I do. He has such a nice family; I could never thank them enough. But I don't want to hold you up, you seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Harry had just remembered why he was out in hall. He was going to send his letter to Cho. Oh, I'm just heading to the owlery (sorry forgot what it was called, owl pen/home) to send this letter to...er...should I admit that I have a girlfriend thought Harry. I have to send this letter to a...er a friend.  
Oh, can I come with you. I haven't seen much of this place except the Great Hall and my common room.  
Sure. Everything was quiet. It was starting to get lighter outside. Good morning Hedwig, said Harry as he petted his owl.  
Is that your owl? Asked Emma, she's beautiful.  
Thanks. Hedwig, you know who to send it to right?  
Hedwig hooted, as if she was giving a response to Harry's question and flew out window. Harry and Emma just stood there as they watched Hedwig disappear into the mist.  
It should be time for breakfast now. Let's go down to the Great Hall, I'm hungry, said Harry.  
When they got there, Ron and Hermione had already started to eat. Daniel was sitting in front of them holding a piece of bacon.  
Good morning guys, said Harry to the gang.  
Good morning Harry, Emma, said Daniel.  
Harry swore that Daniel gave him and Emma a quick glare and then smiled like he had been smiling all a long.  
Good morning Harry, said Ron.  
Oh, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione this is Emma, one of the transfer students Said Harry Hello, nice to meet you, said Emma Hello Emma, nice to meet you, said Ron with a mouthful of toast.  
Hey, that's bad manners, never talk with your mouth full, said Hermione as she elbowed him in the ribs. Hello Emma.  
Ow, that hurt.  
Are they going out, whispered Emma to Harry.  
Yea, they have been for about a year and a half.  
Harry sat next to Ron and Emma went over to Sue at the Ravenclaw table.  
Mail should be coming soon, said Neville. I think I forgot one of my books for transfiguration. He was right, within a second there was a big whoosh as hundreds of owls came down. There was a big bang, indicating that Neville had gotten his book. Harry saw Malfoy across the table, getting treats from home and bragging about it. There was no mail for Harry that morning. Soon after that Professor McGonagall came around with their schedules. We have double Herbology with Hufflepuff first, said Harry as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. We should get going, said Hermione.  
The three of them left the Great Hall.  
Hey where's Daniel? Asked Harry.  
I dunno, but he's kind of getting on my nerves. He's always following us around.  
Harry told him the look that Daniel had given him at breakfast.  
Don't worry about it. They're going out, and he was probably just jealous that he saw you two together, like you would go for her when you have Cho, laughed Ron.  
I guess you're right, Harry said, trying not to sound nervous.  
Herbology went by fast. They had just repotted some Mandrakes as a review. It was a lot easier because they knew how to do it. They were stronger too so that the Mandrakes couldn't overpower them either.  
Harry noticed that Daniel didn't tag along as much as he use too. But it was nice. Harry had to admit that he was getting on his nerves too. What do we have next, asked Ron as they were walking back to the castle from Herbology.  
We have double potions with- started Hermione.  
With Slytherins, right? Finished Harry.  
Yup. They headed for the Dungeon, Harry's worst class, professor and enemy all in one. Professor Snape hadn't changed a bit. He had the same rude, always on Harry's case attitude.  
Today, we are going to make a very complicated potion. It is called the Amina. It is also known as the lie detector potion. One drop of this, and you can tell if someone is lying to you. You have all your ingredients in front of you, so get started. Professor Snape was walking around the class, criticizing most of the Gryffindors. Longbottom, where is your mind. Your potion should be blue after you add the crushed spider legs. And yours is brown. Five points from Gryffindor. Some of the Slytherins had started to laugh, but Snape acted as if he didn't hear a thing.  
Potter, what is this? You call this crushed, said Snape as he took the dish full of spider legs.  
But Professor, I haven't even finin- started Harry Don't talk back, boy. Five points from Gryffindor. And another word from you Potter I'll take another 10.  
Harry wanted to punch him, but thought best if he just kept silent and finish the potion as best possible. Trying to ignore Snape breathing down his neck was hard, but somehow Harry had managed and so did Neville with a little help from Hermione.  
Miss Granger, what did I tell you. I told you not to help Longbottom, and what do you do? You go and help him, accused Snape.  
But Professor I didn't help- started Hermione.  
Are you trying to say that you didn't help at all. Should I try some of Longbottom's potion on you and to see if it's working right? Five points from Gryffindor Harry was relieved when the bell rang for the end of class and time for lunch. He was starving because he didn't have a much time to eat at breakfast. What is up with him? Asked Harry.  
You're talking about Snape, said Ron.  
I know, but he seems more bitter.  
I dunno shrugged Ron, he seems the same to me.  
They entered the Great Hall and took their seats next to Dean, Seamus and Neville. Hi guys. Hows your day so far? It was Daniel. He had come back.  
Not too bad, said Harry. You?  
It's great here. I can't believe that I missed out on this school. He said as he stuffed a piece of turkey in his mouth. Harry looked over and saw Emma talking with Sue at the Ravenclaw table. Wow, they seem really close, thought Harry to himself. Just then an owl came, it was Hedwig. She landed on Harry's side. Harry took the envelope and gave Hedwig an oliver. Hedwig hooted to say thanks and flew away. The letter was from Cho. That was really quick thought Harry. He opened the letter and read it:

Dear Harry,  
Thanks for the letter. How are you? How's the first day of school? I wish I was still going to Hogwarts. Well I wanted to tell you that I have a job now. I work at You and Me, it's a clothing line that I own. Isn't that great. And guess who you is in you and me. Of course you, my Harry. And me is of course me. I enjoy it because I get to come to work whenever I want and I get to tell people what to do. I always loved fashion so this is loads of fun for me. My business is doing pretty good. I miss you so much. I wish you could come see this place. I'm a lot busier too. But don't think that's going to stop me from coming to visit you this weekend. Only 3 more days. I love you, Harry. Write back soon. Sorry if I don't write as often, but I get busy. I want you to still write though...okay. Bye. Kisses and more kisses forever Love Cho

Harry just sat there and smiled. It was like whenever he heard from Cho, he fell back in love with her all over again. Hey, snap out of it...earth to Harry, said Ron as he was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.  
Huh? Oh right. What class do we have next?  
We have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. We have about ten minutes left. We should leave now. We have to go get our books said Hermione. So the three got up to leave. Daniel was getting up to follow-  
See you in class, Daniel, said Ron as quickly as possible. So Daniel had no choice but to sit back down.  
Ok, see ya, he said with a sad face.  
I'm so glad you got rid of him. He's starting to get on my nerves, said Hermione.  
Have you just noticed said Ron. He's been following us ever since we met him on the train. I don't know, I'm not too comfortable around him. He seems to know way too much about us. Yea I have to agree with you, the last time someone ever knew too much about us, he turned out to be a death eater, said Ron.  
Well, he did say that his aunt was Professor McGonagall. She knows a lot about us. He could've just asked her, said Hermione.  
You know what? You always try and defend the bad guy, no matter what, said Ron.  
Well, I'm just trying to get all sides of the story, that's all, said Hermione.  
They went up to their dorm and got their books and headed for Transfiguration. As they walked in, Professor McGonagall wasn't there, but a cat sat on the table looking at some books. They were early and no one was in class yet, except for Emma. Harry decided to go sit next to her since there was only two people per table and Ron wanted to sit next to Hermione. Hi Emma, can I sit here, asked Harry.  
Sure, said Emma.  
So how was your first day of school?  
Good, I really like it here. Better than Drumstrang. How was your day?  
Not too bad. Why were you class so early?  
I'm usually first in all my classes. Harry wanted to talk more, but the other students started to come in. Soon Professor McGonagall turned herself back into a human. Today we are going to transfigure objects into small living creatures as a review. I want to see if you remember everything you have learned so far. At your table there is an object and a piece of parchment with a creature on it. You will be transfiguring the object into the creature on your parchment. You may begin. Harry looked down, there was a white teacup and on the piece of parchment was written white rabbit. Harry looked over and Emma's had a green bowl and she needed to turn it into a turtle. Harry was always bad in transfiguration. He was surprised that he passed the test last year. Harry looked over at Hermione to get some help, but she was too busy helping Ron turn his black button into a spider. Harry could see a small dog in front of Hermione. He turned to his cup. He waved his wand and said Rabiturna. His teacup lifted from the table about an inch and started to spin. ::laughing:  
Harry turned to see who was laughing. It was Emma. She had in front of her a really cute small turtle. He looked back down at his table ::sigh:: Man I can never get Transfiguration right. His cup had two long ears and a puff ball for the tail. But the cup was still a cup. Do you need help asked Emma.  
Yes please.  
You see, you need to really concentrate on what you want to change your object into. Picture it in your mind. Also you did your wave wrong. Its this. She lifted her hand and gave a swish, twirl and then a flick. Then you say Rabiturna. Like this said Harry as he tried to imitate her wand wave.  
No, not like that. The next thing that happened caught Harry off guard. Emma took his hand into hers and did the swish, twirl and flick. Harry was so caught of guard that Emma had to do it again. Harry had turned to get eye contact with Ron, but caught Daniel's instead. He was glaring at him. He wasn't even paying attention to his half beetle half pin scuttering around his table.  
Harry, try it yourself. Emma had brought his attention back on track. Oh right. Swish, twirl, flick, Rabiturna. The cup rose an inch of the table and spin for a couple of seconds. When it landed, Harry was surprised, he had actually done it.  
I did it, that was actually kind of easy, said Harry. Thanks a lot. Hermione usually helps me but she explains it so complicated and technical. But I have another question. I never know how to wave my wand.  
That's not hard. I'll tutor you, Professor McGonagall seems like she going to lecture soon. Tonight at 8, I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall. Try not to tell Daniel either.  
Okay.  
Professor McGonagall had started to lecture about transfiguring stationary things, such as trees into none movable objects.  
Why did Emma not want me to tell Daniel? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7 The next couple of days Harry met Emma in an empty class to get tutored. He was getting really good at transmigrating anything. Things between them changed in a way, Harry and Emma were getting closer and closer everyday. But there was one thing that didn't change, Daniel was still that annoying shadow. T.G.I.F. (thank god it's Friday) said Harry. He was meeting Emma again for transfiguration tutoring. I know what you mean said Emma. The first week of school and the teachers loaded us with tons of homework. I don't get how Hermione handles it all. I mean how many extra classes is she taking and she still has enough time for Ron, friends, and life. I understand where you're coming from. I've known her for 7 years and I still haven't found out. Ok, this seems like an empty classroom that we can use.  
Hey, thanks for helping me, Emma.  
For a friend, no problem. So lets start. You learned most of the basic moves, tonight you will know the last one. After that you won't need tutoring. If you know the basics, you can do anything else. So we will learn how to transfigure livings creatures to small living creatures. You will be trying to transfigure this small beetle into a spider. The wave is like this. Twirl, swish, then tap the object, then Speetleria. This wave is only for small objects, remember that. Ok? So try it. Ok, twirl, swish, tap, Speetleria.  
The beetle froze, then rose in the air about an inch, spun around and landed back on the table. It was half spider half beetle. Harry, I need you to concentrate on the beetle, picture the spider in your mind. Are you concentrating?  
Yes, lied Harry. How could he concentrate when a beautiful girl like Emma was standing in front of him, a guy? Um...can you show me how to the wave again?  
Okay. This time Emma walked next to Harry and took his wand hand. Harry you twirl, swish, and-  
Harry didn't realize what he was doing, he just leaned over and kissed her. And to his surprise, she was kissing back. Wait, said Emma as she pulled away.  
I'm sorry, said Harry. I-  
I can't do this. You shouldn't, we shouldn't.  
Why not?  
That will be all for tonight. Goodnight. Emma walked out of the classroom leaving Harry just standing there.  
What was I thinking, I have a girlfriend and she's amazing, Harry thought to himself as he was walking back to the common room. I'll see her tomorrow and say I'm sorry. But something interrupted Harry's thoughts. He heard voices. I wonder who that could be? He snuck to a classroom. The door was open enough for Harry to see inside but for the people inside not see Harry. It was Malfoy, but he couldn't see who he was talking to. Why can't it be me? What does Harry have that I don't? Tell me. I'll change, said Malfoy.  
Who was he talking to, asked Harry to himself. It seems like he's talking to a girl and it looks like he's holding her hand. Wonder who it could be.  
You can't change. You should learn from Harry and my brother, said the voice.  
It was Ginny. What is she doing in there with Malfoy and alone? Thought Harry. They have some respect for other people, they don't go bullying people around, like you do, said Ginny.  
But I can change. I will, pleaded Malfoy.  
Why on earth would you change for me?  
I like you, no, to be more accurate. I love you.  
Well I don't love you. This was a waste of my time.  
Oh no, it sounded like Ginny was coming towards the door. Harry quickly ran to a near pillar and hid behind it just in time. Ginny had opened the door and ran out. Ginny! Yelled Malfoy after her. Harry saw Malfoy walk away with his head bowed down.  
What had just happened? Malfoy likes Ginny. No, he said he loved her, thought Harry as he came out from his hiding area and walked back towards the Gryffindor common room. That's crazy. Who would've thought that Malfoy, it's Malfoy, liking Ginny. But slowly the thought of Malfoy and Ginny were pushed aside. He had to deal with his own problems first. He would go find her and say sorry. Yes. That's all I can do. Yes, that's exactly-  
Password?  
Unicorn, that's exactly what I should do?  
What should you do, asked Ron.  
Huh? Where am I?  
Uh? Gryffindor common room.  
Oh right. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had already entered his common room. Harry, are you ok? Asked Daniel.  
Yea I'm fine, thanks. So how did your tutor go? Asked Ron.  
Harry just turned to Ron and gave him a don't-talk-about-it-in-front-of-daniel look. Dang it...uh...I mean...stuttered Ron.  
Are you tutoring someone, said Daniel.  
Oh thank goodness he's clueless, thought Harry. Oh, uh, yes. I tutor. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Daniel. Coming Ron?  
Oh, yes, very tired, said Ron as he pretended to yawn.  
But, it's only 9 o'clock. We had a long day. Goodnight Daniel said Ron as he followed Harry upstairs. They had finally gotten into their empty dorm rooms and away from Daniel, which was a great accomplishment.  
That was close, said Ron. I wonder why Emma doesn't want Daniel to know that you're getting tutored by her. She probably knows that he's going to get jealous like last time. Harry...Harry. What are you thinking about?  
Harry was out in space. Harry! What's wrong with you?  
Huh? Oh, nothing. Still staring off into space.  
Tell me. I know something's on your mind. You've been daydreaming a lot these days. Harry decided to tell Ron what had happened with Emma, besides Ron was his best friend. Ron just listened, without saying a word. Until the part about the kiss, his jaw just fell. You what? Ron said after Harry finished the story. You know you have a girlfriend, and Emma has a boyfriend.  
Yea I know, I don't know what came over me. It was like this strange urge. I can't explain. So what do you plan on doing?  
Well I decided to look for her tomorrow and tell her sorry. That I didn't mean for that to happen.  
Well I guess that's the only thing you can do. Harry, you need to be more careful. You aren't single. What if Cho hears about this? She can't, don't tell a soul. Not even Hermione. She wouldn't understand. I'm just going to get this all cleared. Now since that's all good, I'm bored. I'm not tired yet and there's nothing to do up here. We can't go back down either. ::sigh:  
Hey, where's Hermione? I don't remember her being down there with us?  
Oh, she went to the library. She said she wanted to pick up some books for light reading. You know how she is. Yea I guess. It's starting to get lame in here...I wish I was out on the field playing quidditch.  
That's right! Yelled Ron What? Harry just stared at Ron with a blank face.  
Quidditch. We need to find, or at least you need to find a way to recruit new quidditch players. Oh, right. I totally forgot about that. Harry and Ron sat there for about 2 hours discussing different ways to run the tryouts. Then around 11 o'clock Semaus, Dean and Neville walked in.  
Hey Harry, Ron. Up here so early? You guys are usually the last to get in here, said Dean.  
Heya guys, said Harry.  
Hey, why don't you guys tryout for quidditch positions? Asked Ron.  
Oh, right. You guys need new players. Yea, maybe I should. I've been practicing over the summer. I think I'd make a pretty good beater, said Seamus.  
I hate flying, said Neville. He shuddered at the thought of his very first time he ever tried to fly in his first year. So no thanks. But thanks for offering. How about you Dean? Are you trying out? Asked Harry.  
I think so. Yea, probably. That's great, said Harry. I have to go talk to Professor Hooch.  
Did you hear that Malfoy is the Slytherin captain, said Dean.  
What?! Are you serious? How can he? He can't even play? Yelled Ron.  
That's what I thought, but it's true.  
Well, that's just makes its easier to beat them, said Harry. I guess if you put it that way, said Ron.  
Man, I'm pooped. I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone, said Neville.  
Dean, Seamus and Ron went to bed. Harry changed and laid in bed but couldn't go to sleep. He was thinking about Emma. Though he shouldn't have kissed her, those few seconds were great. I have to go find her tomorrow, Harry said to himself. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Harry, Harry, wake up, said Ron as he threw his pillow at him.  
Okay, ok I'm up, said Harry. Then he remembered that he had to go talk to Emma. Hey, lets go, said Harry after he changed and grabbed something out of his trunk. Hermione went down already, said Ron as they walked out of the portrait. Are you going to talk to- oh hello Emma. They had gone about 20 paces.  
Oh hi Ron, Harry, said Emma.  
Emma I need to talk to you.  
I'm sorry, they had said at the same time. Why are you sorry, Harry asked Emma, sort of suprised. I should be the one saying sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
It's ok. It takes two to kiss right? Said Emma Oh, well I guess. So we're okay right? Asked Harry.  
Yea, we're good. Are you headed for breakfast? I'm starving.  
Yea me too, said Ron.  
Ron, Harry there you are. I was waiting but you guys wouldn't come so I came out to find you. Oh, hi Emma. How are you?  
Hello, Hermione. I'm doing good, said Emma. Oops, sorry said Harry as he bumped into Ron. Ron dropped his wand. Here I'll get it for you. Thanks, said Ron.  
All of a sudden ::puff:: a cloud of smoke appeared. Ahhh! Came Ron's voice. What's going on.  
After the smoke cleared up and when they got a clear view of Ron, they fell to the floor laughing. Ron's ears were growing. They were about the size of a tennis racket and were changing colors every couple seconds. Haha, very funny, said Ron sarcastically. Good one though. Didn't see that coming.  
Sorry, Ron, had to do it, Harry said with a struggle. He was laughing to hard.  
Harry, how could you do that? Said Hermione on the floor clutching her stomach. Ron we should take you to Madam Pomfrey.  
Fine, I'll get you back Harry. But I give you credits for this one, said Ron as he walked away with Hermione. Harry and Emma decided to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, if there were any left. We should hurry, breakfast is almost over, said Harry.  
Man, Harry, that was a good one. I didn't even see that coming.  
They started to laugh all over again. Just the thought of Ron with big ears that changed colors. They laughed as they walked. I should watch my back, said Emma, continuing to laugh.  
That's a good idea, said Harry as he continued to laugh too.  
They were almost to the Great Hall, but the next thing that Harry saw shut him up faster than he could say Cho. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story, all not mine. They belong to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 8 Cho! Said Harry, bewildered at the sight of her. What- what are you doing here?  
You silly, did you forget that I was coming to visit, said Cho. Then she saw Emma. Who's this, honey?  
Oh this is Emma, said Harry, still a little surprised.  
Cho waited for Harry to introduce her to Emma, but-  
::Ahem::, I'm Cho, Harry's girlfriend. Cho stuck her hand out. Girlfriend? Said Emma with a blank face. Oh, yes, hello, Cho. Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Harry. Emma took Cho's hand and shook it.  
Oh, does he? Well it's a pleasure to meet you Emma. I have to go, nice talking with you Cho, hope to see you around. See ya, Harry, said Emma as she walked to the Ravenclaw table.  
Harry, dear. I missed you so much, said Cho as she gave Harry a hug. Harry noticed how pretty Cho was. Sorry, I must've forgotten that you were coming. This week was a real hectic week. I'm glad to see you.  
Harry fell right back in love with Cho, but maybe not completely. Harry leaned over and gave Cho a kiss. He could feel someone else watching him. He moved back and turned to see who it was. It was Emma, running away. Harry wanted to go run after her, but couldn't. So Harry what do you want to do today? You're free, right?  
Yea, but I do have to go talk to Professor Hooch about recruiting new quidditch players. Let's go, it'll be nice to see some of my old professors. They walked to Professor Hooch's office, hand in hand.  
I've never seen this Emma before, said Cho.  
Oh, she's a transfer student from Drumstrang, said Harry.  
Oh, I see. What house is she in?  
Ravenclaw.  
I see. You two seem really close.  
She's been tutoring me in transfiguration. She helped me a lot. Well then, I must thank Emma for being so good to my Harry. I'm glad you made a new friend.  
You are? Said Harry not even realizing that he had asked.  
Of course and I trust you. I know you wouldn't cheat on me.  
Oh, of course said Harry guiltily.  
Here we are, said Cho. I'll meet you here.  
Where are you going?  
I want to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. Just tell him that I'm here.  
Well, ok.  
Harry opened the door and Professor Hooch, who was reading a The Best Qudditch Team, hurriedly put it down and started to pretend she was working. Uh...Professor, may I have a word with you?  
Yes, of course, Mr. Potter. Come in, said Professor Hooch. So how can I help you?  
Well, I wanted to talk about the new recruits for the Gryffindor quidditch team. We need five more players.  
Yes, of course, I was going to call for you so that we can talk about it. You can hold tryouts in two weeks. You are in charge of putting posters up, so that the other Gryffindors know about the tryout. I don't mind how you do it, but get it done so you can start practicing with the new players. But there is no favoring. If I do find out there was, I will have no choice but to hold tryouts myself and kick you off the team. Do you understand?  
Yes, thank you for your time. Thanks for coming in, Mr. Potter. Have a nice day.  
Harry stepped out of the office where Cho was waiting. Finally, I was starting to think you left without me, said Cho.  
How could I leave without you? said Harry as he put his arm around her waist. So how did the meeting go with Professor Hooch?  
We are having tryouts in two weeks.  
That's great. So how are you going to run the tryouts?  
It'll be during the weekend, so if you want to find out, come.  
Hey, I want to go into the Gryffindor common room. Don't worry, Dumbledore says its okay, since I did graduate. Oh, ok. They got to the fat lady.  
Password?  
Jelly beans.  
The portrait opened.  
So this is where the common room was. Wow this is nice, said Cho. Its better than the Ravenclaw common room.  
Hey Harry, said Ron. Ron's ear were back to normal. He and Hermione were sitting by the fire playing wizard's chess. Oh, hello Cho. Nice to see you again.  
Hello Cho, Harry, said Hermione.  
Hi guys, nice to see you too. How have you been?  
Good, said Hermione. Come sit down.  
Harry and Cho took a seat next to them.  
So who's winning? Asked Harry.  
Who do you think? Said Ron. I dunno, Hermione, said Harry.  
No, you dumbwit, me! I'm winning. I always win, laughed Ron.  
Hey, hey, don't call Harry a dumbwit, laughed Cho. Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron.  
Ron took out his wand and shouted, ticklinz.  
Harry fell to the floor laughing.  
It's payback time for what you did to me this morning. Harry could barely talk but managed to get his wand out and shout ticklinz. Next second Ron was on the floor next to Harry laughing. Stop it someone, it tickles, yelled Ron.  
Hermione and Cho were too busy laughing.  
What's going on? What's so funny? Said Daniel. He just walked through the portrait. And who's that? Pointing to Cho. Cho stood up. Hi, I'm Cho.  
Oh, Harry's girlfriend, said Daniel.  
How did you know? Asked Cho.  
Harry told me. Hi, I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you.  
Pleasures all mine.  
But what are they laughing about? Ticklinz Harry shouted.  
Daniel fell to the floor laughing.  
That's why said Cho. She couldn't help but laugh.  
Her- Hermio- ne, stop...thi- isss, ahh...can'-t take any- more, yelled Ron.  
Hermione decided that they had enough and said the counter curse for it. All three of them stood up, messy hair and clothes all messed up from rolling on the floor. Thank you Hermione, said Daniel. Good one Ron, but I'm still one ahead of you, said Harry.  
You'll see, Harry. Just watch your back, said Ron I have a question, what happened this morning? Asked Cho.  
Oh, Harry, here, thought it would be funny to play a joke on me and gave me a bogus wand. It made my ears grow and change colors, said Ron.  
Hey, that's a good one Harry. Too bad I wasn't there, said Cho.  
Yea I know. I would've loved to see Ron with big colored ears, said Daniel. Oh yea, I came up to ask you, Harry have you seen Emma. I can't find her.  
Uh...no said Harry. Harry was sort of worried. She had run off when she saw him kiss Cho. Where could she be?  
Hey, it's time for lunch, said Ron. Maybe she's in the Great Hall.  
They all headed downstairs. Ron was right. Lunch had started and Emma was there, sitting next to Sue. Harry tried to get eye contact with her, but it seemed like she was avoiding him. So did you talk to Professor Hooch? Asked Ron.  
Yea, she said we can hold the tryouts in two weeks. We have to put posters up so that everyone else knows, said Harry.  
Hey, can I help, said Daniel. I'm pretty good at art. I'll draw the poster.  
Uh. Sure, why not, said Ron. Can we have 4 as soon as possible? Asked Harry.  
Sure, said Daniel. He seemed really happy. Maybe I should tryout. I can be the seeker.  
Uh...Daniel, we already have a seeker. Harry is our seeker and captain, said Ron.  
Oh. Well I can be the keeper.  
Uh...Daniel, we already have a keeper. Ron is our keeper, said Harry.  
Oh. Too bad, I'm not to good at the other positions. Thank goodness, Harry thought to himself. Harry was really hungry since he had no breakfast. He was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. About an hour later and after 5 servings, Harry was as full as full can be. Man, I'm so full that I'm starting to get sleepy, said Harry.  
Me too, said Ron and Daniel. Get up, you know its not good for you to sleep after you eat, said Hermione. Oh, alright mom, said Harry. Let's go to back to the common room. Wait Professor Hooch is coming, said Ron.  
Harry, can I get a word? Said Professor Hooch.  
Sure, said Harry.  
We'll meet you in the common room, said Ron and they all left, leaving Harry with Professor Hooch. I need to know how you are going to run the tryouts, said Professor Hooch.  
But I thought you said it didn't matter, said Harry.  
Yes I did, but I need to make sure that the tryouts are fair.  
Well, Harry started. He explained to Professor Hooch what he had planned. That seems like a good idea. Well, that all, I'll let you go play now. Harry left the Great Hall. Maybe I should go look for Emma, thought Harry. The others won't know, they think I'm talking with Professor Hooch.  
Harry decided to check in the Recreation room. The recreation room was new to the school. It was where everyone could hang out, all houses were allowed. Usually the Slytherins didn't like conversing with other houses and usually stayed away from the recreation room. Harry didn't find Emma there, but found Ginny. She was going around asking people to hold her hand. And when they would she would look at their hand, and then walk to another person and ask them to hold her hand.  
What is she doing?  
Harry followed Ginny from a distance when she walked out. When she was ways away from the reacreation room, she stopped and stared at her hand.  
What's wrong with me? Whenever Draco holds my hand I get a weird feeling all over, Ginny said. She put her hand back down and started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.  
Oh no, thought Harry. Hopefully this doesn't mean that she likes him, or worse, love him. That wouldn't be good. Should I tell Ron, he'd go crazy. But what if Ginny does like him, its not right for me to go and try and break them up either. But then someone walked past him that distracted him. Emma, Harry called out.  
Emma turned around. She wasn't too happy to see Harry.  
Harry, greeted Emma.  
Emma I need to talk to you.  
I don't need to talk to you. You lied to me.  
When did I lie to you? No, you didn't lie, but you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend. What? It must have slipped your mind, right? And then you kissed me. How could you do that to her? Emma, I'm sorry. Just leave me alone, I just need to cool down. Look for me tomorrow; I'll talk to you then. Emma turned and left.  
Okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow. But why is she so angry at me. I didn't tell her that I had a girlfriend, big deal, thought Harry.  
Password?  
Jelly Beans.  
What took you so long, said Cho.  
Oh, nothing, said Harry.  
Harry sort of wished that Cho wasn't there so that he could talk to Emma more comfortably. One more day and she'll be gone for the rest of the week. The rest of the day was uneventful. Hermione and Ron went to the library, Daniel went down to the recreation room and Harry and Cho just sat next to the fireplace, cuddled together on the couch.  
Oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you, but I have to leave tonight said Cho.  
Why? Asked Harry.  
I have a meeting to go to at work. I would stay, but it's a really important meeting. Oh, ok. So when do you have to leave? Before dinner.  
But dinner's in 15 minutes. Is it really? Is it time already? I guess I have to go then. I'll miss you, see you next weekend. Cho leaned over and gave him a kiss. You don't have to see me out. Bye Harry.  
Bye Cho.  
Harry wasn't that hungry, so he didn't go eat dinner, but stayed in the common room. Later went to his room and fell asleep, quite early. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 9 Harry wake up! Came Ron's voice. Ow said Harry as Ron's pillow flew into his head. Okay, ok I'm up.  
Are you okay? You slept so early last night? Are you upset because Cho left last night instead of today? Awww...poor baby. Haha, very funny. I was just a little tired. Hey, Emma was looking for you last night.  
Why?  
I dunno, I didn't get the chance to ask. Why don't you go look for her today?  
I think I will. Harry and Ron got dressed and met Hermione in the common room. Good morning Ron said Hermione as she gave him a kiss. Hey Harry. Are you okay?  
Why are you asking, said Harry, a little annoyed.  
Well you went to sleep really early last night.  
I was just tired. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving.

Do you like Harry? Asked Daniel.  
What are you talking about? Of course I don't, said Emma.  
Look into my eyes and tell me.  
Oh, look at the time. I must be going to class now.  
What are you talking about, we still have another 45 minutes till classes start. No wait...it's Sunday, we have no classes I want to go eat breakfast. I'm hungry. Emma, this is serious. You know I like you. I like you a lot. Maybe even love you and I would never be able to forgive you if you liked anyone else, especially Harry Potter. Couldn't we start going out again? We went out at Drumstrang; everything was perfect. Then you broke up with me. Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it. I'll change. I can be the perfect guy for you. I'm sorry, Daniel. I really am. I like you but not that way.  
I don't care if you don't have feelings for me now, but if you give me a chance, that'll all change. I can't. How could you, after all that I've done for you, after all that I went through for you. It wasn't easy, trying to convince my parents to let you live with us; with your family background and all. I know and I couldn't thank you enough.  
Then be my girlfriend. Daniel just ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
Daniel! Yelled Emma. What am I going to do? She thought to herself. I even promised myself that I would do whatever he wanted me to do when I moved in with him. She walked out of the classroom, her shoulder hunched. She felt so awful.

Emma, said Harry. Good morning. Oh hello Harry, said Emma. She quickly put on a big smile, hoping that Harry didn't see how she really felt on the inside. Ron told me that you were looking for me. Whats up?  
O right. I just wanted to tell you sorry, I think I over reacted. Oh, no, its ok. I should be the one saying sorry. I should've told you, said Harry. Well at least we're on good terms again, laughed Emma. She stuck out her hand and Harry reached out to shake it. Where's Ron and Hermione?  
Oh they're already at the Great Hall. I told them I was going to meet them there.  
Oh, I see, well them we better hurry.  
Yea. I'm starving.  
Hey who's the girl that you always sit with at meals? You seem to be really close with her.  
Oh, her name is Sue. She's one of the exchange students. She's from the U.S. I met her on the first day of school and we just kind of cliqued. She's really nice. I'll introduce you to her some day.  
They got to the Great Hall and separated. Emma walked over to Sue to the Ravenclaw table and Harry walked toward Ron, Hermione and oh no, Daniel too, at the Gryffindor table. Hey Daniel, greeted Harry.  
Good morning, said Daniel. Harry thought Daniel looked really gloomy. He wanted to ask if he was ok, but decided to pass and get with eating. Oh, here are the posters Harry. I did them last night, said Daniel, handing 4 posters to Harry.  
Harry was amazed. They were absolutely perfect. The words and pictures were flying across the paper, and towards the bottom there were lots of room for people to write their names. This is great, said Harry.  
You did this all last night? Said Ron.  
Yea. It wasn't that hard. I'm just glad that I could help out, said Daniel.  
Well, if I need any art work done, I know who to go to. Thanks Daniel, said Harry. Hey, Ron we should go hang these up. Not now, said Ron, I'm eating. So about 15 minutes later, Ron was finally finished. The two got up. Aren't you coming Hermione? Asked Ron.  
No, I promised Penelope that I'd tutor her and her best friend today, said Hermione.  
Penelope? Who's that? Asked Ron Oh, she's a second year, Hufflepuff. I'll see you at lunch. Good luck with the tryouts.  
Ron just shrugged and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.  
So where do you think we should stick these posters? Said Ron.  
Well, we can put one on the bulletin and- Ron? Ron? What are you- oh... started Harry.  
It was Malfoy and Ginny walking side by side, talking and laughing. All of a sudden Malfoy puts his arm around Ginny's waist.  
So she did like him, said Harry, though he swears he said it in his head.  
What did you say? So she did like him, ay, said Ron mimicking Harry. Are you telling me that you knew this and you didn't tell me? Oh no. Ron. I was going to tell you, but things happened and it was pushed aside, said Harry.  
It's Malfoy, what other important things could've happened to push Malfoy hitting on my sister aside? Are you mad? I don't believe this. I bet he hypnotized her, or maybe poisoned her. Oh, when I get my hands on him. Thanks for the help, Harry.  
Uh, Ron. I think you're wrong this time. What do you mean?  
Well I kind of listened in on one of their conversations. I think Malfoy is serious. Malfoy was begging Ginny to like him. That he would change. Malfoy even said that he loved her. What? Love? You've got to be kidding me.  
No I'm serious. Ginny said no. She said she didn't like him and ran off. That a girl.  
Then, the other day, I saw her walking around asking people to hold her hand. She said that whenever she held someone else's hand it didn't feel like anything, but when Malfoy held her hand, it felt different. This is even worse. So you're telling me that Ginny likes him too? Oh, I'm coming up with a way to break them up.  
Wait, listen. Don't you think that's kind of unfair.  
What are you talking about Harry. This is Malfoy you're talking about. Our archenemy. The person we hate and despise the most.  
You forgot Snape. Oh right. Besides Snape. They're on the same level. But that's besides the point. You're actually sticking up for Malfoy?  
Oh man, I never thought of it that way, but yes.  
You're actually going let them go out?  
Yes. Why? Give me one good reason why? Well think of it this way. Would it be fair, if one of your parents didn't like Hermione-  
But they do like her.  
Let's just say hypothetically, one or both your parents didn't like Hermione. How would you feel if they tried to break you guys up?  
My parents like Hermione so that wouldn't-  
Hypothetically, Ron, hypothetically.  
Well, I would be mad, of course. I wouldn't let them, and it would be unfair.  
Exactly. I wanted to go into the room and punch Malfoy when I first saw them together, but then I thought of this. Well you do make sense. But it's going to take a long time before I get a pinch use to it. Well that's a start, said Harry rubbing his ears. He thought he went a little deaf because Ron was yelling the whole conversation.  
You're not still mad at me are you, Ron?  
I'm not sure if I should forgive you or not?  
Oh, Ron, come on. It's not like I didn't want to tell you. Things just kept coming up.  
Well, you are my best friend, so why not. Okay great. So what do you think about us putting the poster here. Sure, we should put one in the recreation room. Yea. You know I think those are the only places you can hang these posters. Well, we'll put some in our common room. I guess.  
Okay, all of the posters are up. What do you want to do next? Said Ron. Hey, let's go visit Hagrid, said Harry.  
Sure. Sounds good to me.  
They walked out and headed for the front door. As they passed the recreation room, Harry saw Emma and Daniel sitting on the couch hand in hand watching two first years try and play wizard's chess. For some reason Harry felt like his heart was pulled and stabbed. But he forced the thought of them together out with the thought of Cho. They were half way there when they realized that-  
He's not there, said Ron.  
What? Said Harry. He's usually always in his hut. We haven't seen him yet either. That's really weird.  
Yea, tell me about.  
I guess there's nothing else we can do except go back inside.  
Where is he? Harry thought to himself. I hope nothings wrong with him. They walked through the front doors. Hey Harry, Ron. Beautiful day, isn't it? Came a voice.  
Mal- Malfoy?! Stuttered Ron.  
Please call me Draco.  
Uh...hello Mal- I mean Draco, said Harry. He didn't know what else to say. He was so use to saying, go home and making fun of him.  
Do you want to go do something together? Asked Draco.  
Uh...Malfoy- started Ron;  
Draco...corrected Draco Oh, right...Draco. I know about you and my sister.  
Draco's face started to look worried.  
I'm not going to try and break you up, which I should be, but we aren't quite ready to chill with you like we were friends. Remember we hated each other, finished Ron.  
Right, said Draco, he walked away looking a little hurt. That was weird, said Ron. I was so close to saying, get lost loser. Haha, you should've read what my mind was saying. I wanted to punch him, but at the same time, I was like wow, he has changed, said Harry.  
This is going to be really hard to adapt to, said Ron. Did you see his face when we turned him down? Did he actually look sad? Or was that just me?  
I was thinking the same thing. They laughed together all the way to the Great Hall. Is it already time for lunch? Asked Harry.  
Yup. I can tell because I'm getting hungry, smiled Ron. Look Hermione's already sitting there. Do you think we should tell her about Malfoy?  
Harry just shrugged. Hey Harry, Ron, said Emma. Oh, hello Emma. How was your day?  
Good. I want you to meet, Sue. Sue this is Harry Potter and this is his best friend Ron Weasley. Hello Sue, nice to meet you, said Harry.  
Wow, I'm actually meeting the Harry Potter. This is exciting. Hello Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. You're so lucky, to be Harry Potter's best friend, Ron. Uh, yes, said Harry a little hesitant. Well I'll see you later. Bye Emma. Seeya, said Emma.  
Bye Harry Potter, said Sue.  
They turned and walked away as quickly as possible.  
She's weird said Ron.  
Tell me about it. Man, she kind of scared me said Harry. Hey Hermione, how did your tutoring go?  
I don't even want to talk about it, said Hermione.  
What do you mean? Asked Ron as he was biting into a ham sandwich.  
Oh, it was a little set up. It turns out, that her best friend is a guy that has a crush on me. I thought it was kind of cute at first, but it got annoying after awhile. So where were you all this time? Asked Ron.  
Where do you think I was? The library, replied Hermione.  
Why do you even bother to ask, said Harry as he stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Ron was really quiet during lunch, he was too busy eating so Harry decided to tell Hermione about the little incidents with Ginny and Malfoy.  
When Harry was finished Hermione just sat there, speechless.  
That's how I was, said Ron.  
Yea, and maybe a little bit louder, said Harry. His ears still felt like it was ringing.  
Oh, sorry, said Ron.  
I don't believe it, said Hermione. She looked over to the Slytherin table at Malfoy. Malfoy caught all three of them looking at him and waved. What?! Did you just see that?  
Yea, I know, said Ron.  
This is so bizarre and quite funny, said Hermione.  
What's funny? A red headed girl came over and sat down next to Harry.  
Oh, hello Ginny, said Harry. So, when exactly did you start going out with Malfoy? Said Ron still a little stiff about the thought of it.  
Ginny seemed a little shocked. What do you mean? Don't try and play it off, we saw you two walking down the hall this morning, said Ron.  
Oh, said Ginny. Well I- I- was walking...- Fine, I'll confess. I like Draco. I always thought he was cute, but never liked him. It started on the first day of school. He started to talk to me, he was nice. I didn't like him at first because the way he treated you and Harry. But he wouldn't leave me alone. Then one night he confessed and told me how he felt for me. I didn't understand how you can fall in love with someone, in such a short amount of time. Then I realized that I had feelings for him too. Oh, sorry Ron. I know you guys are enemies, but I can't help the way I feel. Ron just sat their, sort of in shock, to hear that his own sister is going out with Malfoy. It's Malfoy, for crying out loud. We understand, said Hermione. Yea sure. I mean at least it wasn't Snape, said Harry.  
Snape! Don't even start with that, said Ron. But that would be kind of funny if he started to be nice to us, the way Malfoy is.  
The four stared at each other and bursted out laughing.  
Snape be- ing nice, you've g- got to be kid- ding. What was I thinking? said Ron.  
But I'm glad that you guys aren't trying to break us up, said Ginny.  
It's going to be hard to adjust. If it weren't for Harry, I would try and break you guys up and since you are my only sister, I'll let it slide. But why couldn't you just have a crush on Harry?  
Ron, don't say that, said Hermione.  
Ginny just blushed and Harry just started to stare off in random places, pretending that he didn't hear what Ron had just said.  
Okay, enough talking, I want to eat said Harry as he helped himself with some fries.   
It was only 9:00, and Ron and Harry were the only ones in their dorms.  
Harry, talk to me, said Ron. What have we been doing so far? Said Harry.  
We've been talking. No, no, I mean, well, you seem to loose yourself in your thoughts a lot these days. Tell me what you are thinking.  
Nothing. I know something's wrong. Tell me. I'm your best friend, I won't tell a soul. Not even Hermione. I think its too soon to tell. So I don't want to say anything I'll regret.  
Tell me and I'll forget about it. Maybe I can give you some advice.  
Fine.  
Ok, spit it out.  
I think I like Emma. A little.  
What? But you're going out with Cho.  
Yea I know. I told you this is way to soon. This whole thing could just be a fling because I'm away from Cho.  
But you've been away from Cho the whole summer.  
I'm not going to say anymore.  
Well sorry to burst your bubbles, but I can't help you on this. You have to follow your own heart.  
That's good advice, especially coming from you.  
Thanks. Wait. Hey, that's not nice. I'm just trying to help and you're making fun of me. How dare you? Hahaha. Just forget that I said anything. Okay, Ron? Sure. You can always count on me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 10: Quidditch Tryouts Tryouts are today, said Harry.  
Yup, are you ready Harry? Asked Ron.  
Yea I should be. Do you have all the names?  
I have them, said Hermione. There are 15 people trying out, including me.  
This isn't some sort of trick is it? Trying to bribe us with good works so that you can get the position? Said Ron playfully.  
Ron, how could you say that about me? Said Hermione, acting as if she was hurt. But I am kind of nervous.  
You'll do fine, said Ron, you practiced all summer. What position are you trying out for again, said Harry.  
Chaser, said Hermione.  
The meeting starts at 12:00, but you don't do the actual tryout until 1:00, said Harry.  
We should head down and set up. It's nearly 11:30, said Ron.  
Right. Hermione we'll meet you later, said Harry as they left their dormitory. This is going to be exciting.  
Hopefully all our friends are better than the people trying out.  
They were walking down the Hall when they saw Cho run towards them.  
Cho, you're here. I thought you said you couldn't make it, said Harry.  
How could I miss this? Quidditch is really important for you, so it's important for me too. Cho leaned over to give Harry a kiss, but Harry shifted his face sideways making Cho kiss his cheek instead.  
Cho just stood back and stared at Harry for a while. Oh hello Ron. Where's Hermione?  
She's up in the dormitory, said Ron.  
Well, I'll see you guys later, said Cho as she walked up the stairs.  
What was that Harry? Asked Ron What do are you talking about?  
You turned your face when Cho wanted to kiss you. I know it wasn't a mistake either cause you saw it coming.  
Well, I just didn't want to kiss her in front of you.  
But you always kiss her in front of us and almost anyone else.  
Ron, I just want to think about Quidditch. Let's stop talking about this.  
Whatever you say.  
They headed for the field.  
The scent of the grass was so fresh. Harry was refreshed. He loved Quidditch so much.  
Ok, lets get the balls and brooms out, said Harry.  
Don't we have to get the balls from Professor Hooch? Asked Ron.  
I'm one step ahead of you, Ron. I talked with her and she said she would lock them up in the storage.  
Where's the storage? Right there. He pointed to a door in between the two locker room doors.  
They dragged the big trunk out and 15 brooms.  
Ron, you remember how we're doing this right?  
Yea, don't worry. When it comes to Quidditch I can memorize and calculate anything. Right, so how many people are trying out again?  
Uh...10.  
No, 15. Well here comes the wannabe teammates.

Hello everyone, I am Harry Potter. I am the seeker and captain of the Gryffindor team. I'm also in my seventh year. There were some cheers and yells.  
I am Ron Weasley and I am the keeper for the team. I am in my 7th year. There were some more cheer and yells.  
Ok, to start off I want you to stand up and do same as we did, say your name, what year you're in and tell us what position you want to tryout for. Starting with you. A tall and buff looking boy stood up. I am Kevin, and in my 6th year and I am trying out for the position as a beater.  
Next, said Harry.  
I am Matt, I'm in my 3rd year and I am trying out for Chaser.  
I am Daniel Wood, in my 7th year and I want to be a Beater.  
I am known as Seamus Finnigan and you may call me Seamus. I am in my 7th year. I am trying out for Beater. I also-  
Okay Seamus, that would be all. Please sit, said Harry. Next. Ron was laughing in the background.  
I'm Dean also in my 7th year. Yes! Go 7th yearers.  
Oh my muttered Harry to Ron. Do we want these goofs to be on our team?  
Sure we do, laughed Ron.  
...and I am going to be the greatest Gryffindor beater that anyone has ever seen.  
How do you know if you're going to make the team? Said Kevin.  
Cuz I am, said Dean.  
Okay, next, said Harry.  
Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in my 7th year and I am trying for chaser.  
I'm Ginny, I'm in my 6th year and I also am trying for chaser.  
My name is Fiona, I'm in my 4th year and trying out for chaser.  
My name is Mike. I'm in my 3rd year and trying out for beater.  
I am Angela and I'm in my 2nd year and I'm trying out for chaser.  
My name is Jane and I'm in my 5th year and I'm trying out for beater.  
Don't get a lot of girl beaters, whispered Ron to Harry.  
I am Elijah and I'm in my 5th year. I'm trying out for chaser.  
I am Devin and I'm in my 5th year and I'm trying out for chaser.  
My name is Kim and I'm in my 4th year and I'm trying out for Chaser.  
There's a lot of chasers, said Ron.  
My name is Joanne and I'm in my 3rd year. I'm trying for chaser.  
Okay, nice to meet all of you. I hope you do well today. First we are going to work the beaters. So if all the beaters step forward and follow Ron. Six people got up. Okay for the rest, you can stay and watch or if you don't you have until 1:00 to do whatever. Some stood up and walked away and some stayed. It was now 12:30.  
Harry turned and walked towards Ron and the wannabe beaters. Okay this is how the tryout will work. You will be in the air and the buldgers will be going after that person. Don't worry, it's an illusion, so the buldgers can't hurt it. It is your duty to stop the buldgers for from hitting the person and you have to be at least 5 feet away. I'll five you 5 minutes per person and the top 4 go to the next round. Any questions?  
How will you find out how many times the buldger hits the man?  
Good question, the man knows how to count, so when your time is up he will come down and tell me. Any more questions? Everyone understand? Oh and Ron will be the commentator.  
Yes they said simultaneously. Okay then, good luck everyone.  
I have randomly picked a person, said Ron. So the first person will be Dean.  
Good luck Dean, said Harry. Dean just smiled and got a broom. He flew up into the air and waited for the buldgers to come flying out.  
Ron whispered loudorius with his wand under his chin. Testing, testing one, two, three. It was loud and echoed in the empty field. Ok, the buldgers are released and they are headed straight for the poor man, said Ron.  
Wow, that was great. Good strategy. Hit one buldger towards the other. Hitting two birds with one stone. Oh that was close. Block it Dean. There behind you.  
Ron, said Harry. You aren't suppose to help.  
Oh, right, sorry. Oh, man the man got hit in the face. He has 2 minutes left and he's doing great. Smash, boom, man he's moving fast. To the left, to the right, man this is unbelievable. Not even the Weasley twins were this good. BEEP!  
Times up. The man came flying down towards Harry. Harry whispered with the man and then turned to Ron.  
Okay the score has just been confirmed. The man was hit 4 times by the buldgers. That's great. Now the next person up is Jane. Good luck. Try and get better than 4. She grabbed a broom and flew into the air.  
Okay the buldgers are released and there they go. Wow, they're not giving her any chance to breath, but she's getting them. Ow, that must've hurt. The man was hit in the face. She goes left and up. Then back up and down. She's good. BEEP! There's the bell, said Ron. I wonder how she did. The score has just come in and the man was hit 7 times. Not bad at all.

Next is Mike. Good luck Mike.  
He goes into the air and so do the Buldgers. Left, block, right, block, back, block, forward, block, down, block, up, block. Man this guy is going crazy. Oh, that was close old man. Ow, he missed one. There goes another one, ow. Don't give up. You're doing great.  
Beep! Times up. Lets see how many times the man was hit. Okay it just came in. The man was hit 5 times. That's great. Okay our next contestant is Seamus. If you do well, you will be winning a trip to the next round. Good luck Finnigan. Seamus flies into the air with confidence. There goes those vigorous buldgers. Wow, he's good too. This competition is going to be really close. He goes right, and blocks, that was a close one old man. Ouch, that got to have hurt. Get it, get it. Yes, he got it. These buldgers are no match for our beaters. Oh yes, he got another one. Ow, the second buldger came out of nowhere and hit the man in the head. Ok, he got it yes yes! Seamus behind you, back there, there you go.  
Ron, you aren't suppose to help. But I can't help it, said Ron, his voice extra loud.  
Well you're going to have to. It's hard for me too.  
Fine. Oh, there he goes again. Great dive!  
BEEP! There's the buzzer. Let's see the score. The man was hit 4 times. Congrats. As of right now Seamus and Dean are in the lead, followed by Mike then Jane. Who could be our next victim? Haha, that was a joke. The next person is Kevin. Let's see what he's made of. There he goes and the buldgers. Go get 'em . Wow, this guy's good. He's just getting every one. Ouch the man got hit. Wow. Did you just see that flip. That was amazing. Go go go! This guy's going crazy. All you can really see is a blur and he's getting every single one. Go go go! Where has he been these years? I feel bad for the buldgers. They can't even get within five feet of the man. Go Kevin! Go! BEEP! And there's the bell. This guys going to get a high score, or at I mean a low one. The man got hit 2 times. Wow, he's the best. Our last but not least beater wannabe is Daniel. There he goes. Let them go Harry. Ouch the man got hit already. Come on Daniel you can do it. Yes he got one. Oh man the other one went behind him and hit the man. Ouch, not the man but Daniel took a beating by one of the buldgers. You know you shouldn't get in front of one if you can't block it. He got another one. Wait, he didn't. The man's getting beaten, come on Daniel. Are you going to let that poor old man get beaten. Go get him. Yes he got one.  
BEEP! There's the bell. I don't really want to know what the score is. Okay I got it and the man was hit, oh man, the man was hit 15 times. Too bad Daniel.  
Ron lowered his voice with his wand. Okay, everyone gather, said Harry. Everyone did a great job, but sorry to say we only allow the first 4 people to go to the next round. The wannabe chasers were filing in now, watching who got it or not.  
Okay, said Ron. When I call your name step forward. Kevin, Seamus, Dean and Mike. Sorry to everyone else. You did a great job. Maybe next time you'll make it. Jane and Daniel walked away really depressed.  
For the people that did make it, congratulations. But it's not over yet. You guys have time to rest but be back at 1:00. Until then you can do whatever you want. Then they dispersed. Ok, now for the chasers, please step forward. This is how we are going to choose the chasers. You will have to make five goals as fast as you can.  
That's it? This is going to be so easy, said Fiona. It's not as easy, you see I added a twist, said Harry as he gave a wave with his wand. Two people on brooms appeared with small bats. One wore a blue shirt and the other a red. These two people are just illusions but they will try and hit a buldger at you. Don't worry, these buldgers aren't real and are not solid, so they will go right through if you come in contact. But if you do get hit by one of the buldgers, you will be frozen for a couple of seconds. The first six that make that makes 5 goals with the least amount of time will go to the next round. And Ron will be our commentator. Ron stuck his wand under his chin again. Okay, I have randomly chosen names and our first wannabe chaser is Ginny. Good luck. There she goes, up in the air. The two beaters look ready. So lets start. Oh, she zooms between the red guy. Oh, barely misses the buldger, and then she throws the quaffle. Goal! She zooms past the blue guy, and she's-. Hey that's my sister, you better not hurt her. Ron, don't worry, she's fine, said Harry.  
She's frozen. Okay she's back in business. She...Ron was too busy moving up and down, left and right as if he could help Ginny if he was moving all over on the ground. She finally got 5 goals. Great job Ginny. That's my sister. The results are in and she did it in 8 minutes and 30 seconds. Great job!  
Next on the list is Hermione.

Okay everyone, said Harry. You guys did great but we can't take everyone though it would be nice. If I call your name please step forward, Hermione, Ginny, Elijah, Devin, Kim and Angela. Thank you for trying out, maybe next time you can make it. The people that didn't make it headed for the castle. Okay can I get all the beaters over here too? For the second round, all of you will be interacting with each other. I want the beaters to get into two groups of two and the chasers to get into two groups of 3. To Harry's surprise, Dean went with Kevin and Seamus went with Mike. Of course Hermione and Ginny were together and Harry saw Elijah ask if he could join them. So are the groups all ready? Ron will go around and write your names.  
I have randomly chosen which group of chasers will be with the beaters. Team 1 will be Dean and Kevin for beaters, Hermione, Ginny and Elijah as Chasers. Team 2 will be Seamus and Mike as beaters, Kim, Devin and Angela as Chasers. You will play as if this was a game, just that there are no seekers or keepers. The first to get to 50 points or if you have the higher score when the time is up, you will win and get to join the Gryffindor team. Okay let's begin. Oh yea, you have 15 minutes and Ron will be the commentator again. Now let's begin. Player's mount your broom. Three, two, one GO! The 10 of them shot up into the air. Hermione on team 1 has the quaffle. Nice pass to Elijah. And score! 10 to 0, in favor of team 1. Oh, this got team 2 crazy. Devin has the quaffle, oh that was a near miss by the buldger hit by Dean. Devin passes to Angela who passes to Kim who passes to Devin. Wow great passings. And score! It's a tie now and it's been 7 minutes. Ok, Ginny has the quaffle, hey you better watch it bub, I mean the buldger barely misses Ginny. She passes to Hermione and she scores! Hurray! Now Kim as the quaffle, passes to- wow that was a nice steal. Kim was going to pass it to Devin, but Elijah flies in and takes it. Great! Okay, now he passes it to Ginny, just in time. He just got hit by a buldger. He's going to be frozen for a while. Okay passes to Hermione passes back to Ginny and they score. Yes! Oh no, Hermione is frozen. But at least they got Elijah back in the game. The score is 20 to 10 in favor of team 1. Devin has the quaffle. Oh, he barely misses the buldger but wait there's another one coming at him and he's hit. The quaffle is falling towards the ground but Angela picks it up. Good teamwork for Dean and Kevin. Angela passes the ball, but Hermione steals. Hey Hermione's back. Well there she goes, she passes to Ginny. Nice catch Ginny, she passes back and score. Yes! Yes! They're winning. 30 to 10 in favor of team 1. BEEP! What time up already. It just felt like it started. Let's see. Its seems like team 1 has won. Congratulations. Your prize, the official title of Gryffindor Quidditch team members.  
Then Ron lowered his voice and joined everyone else.  
Hey I have to say, you guys were awesome, said Harry. Too bad we had to lose 5 people. Thanks for trying out, maybe next time. Ok, for the people that did make it, we will have practice on the weekends only for now. It will start at 8:00 to whenever I announce for practice to be over. Good job and congratulations. I'll see you guys next week at practice. Have a good day.

That was fun, said Harry as they walked back to the castle.  
Yea that was, you know what I think, I think I should be the commentator for all the Quidditch games.  
But you're our keeper. Yup, I guess I can't be a commentator after all. Hehehe. Hey Harry, that was a great try out. I never had that much fun watching people try out for Quidditch, said Cho. That's good to hear. Hey look two of our newest members are coming, said Ron.  
Hey guys, said Ginny.  
Man, Harry you really worked us, said Hermione.  
Well I had to. But you guys did really great, said Harry.  
I'm so tired said Ginny, and hungry, let's go inside. Its not dinner time yet is it?  
No not yet, said Harry.  
Gosh I can't wait. All that work made me hungry, said Ginny.  
The five of them walked up to their dormitories. Lets just rest for awhile, said Hermione.  
Good idea, said Ron. Hey, why are you tired, all you did was commentate, said Ginny.  
Yea and that's hard work you know. My poor throat, said Ron.  
And your reason Harry, said Hermione. Well it's not that easy to come up with ideas for the try out. My brain had to work a lot, said Harry.  
Uh...I guess, said Hermione. Harry do you want me to stay the night here, said Cho.  
Uh...Actually, Cho. I'd like to be alone. I'm just really tired to do anything and I'm sure you don't want to do nothing but sit. I'll be mostly in my room. And you know there's no girls allowed, said Harry. Harry wasn't really tired but he didn't want Cho around 24/7 either. Oh, well I got to go anyway, said Cho.  
Then why did you ask me if I wanted you to stay?  
Well I was joking, of course, you silly. Well then I'm leaving now. Bye guys. Bye Harry. She leaned to kiss him, but he turned his face again causing her to kiss his cheek again. Cho looked a little hurt when she walked out.

They had eaten dinner and they were stuffed. Harry, can I talk with you? asked Ron.  
Uh...sure. Let's go in our room, said Harry.  
What's up, Ron, asked Harry.  
No, whats up with you? said Ron.  
What do you mean? Well I've noticed that whenever Cho wanted to kiss you, you would turn away. What's the deal? You use to love when she kissed you. You would brag about it. I don't know, Ron. I just don't feel comfortable around her anymore. Whenever she kisses me or leans too close, I feel like I shouldn't be doing it or something. Oh, I see. Do you think you're loosing interest in her?  
I don't know, I hope not. I hope this uncomfortable feeling goes away. It's just too soon to tell. Well when it comes to the right time, then you have to tell me what you are going to do. Okay? Or maybe even before. I can help, if I can't do that at least I can listen.  
Thanks Ron. It's nice to have best friend like you.  
Yea I know. I can't resist myself sometimes either.  
Hahaha...Ron you make me laugh. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 11: The Break Up Only two weeks till Christmas break, cannot wait, said Ron. No homework, no classes, and no Snape. I think I had enough of Snape to last me 4 life times, said Harry. It's kind of funny, for the past 6 years, Malfoy was on the list.  
That's true. Harry, Ron and Hermione became really close friends with Malfoy. He wasn't half bad as they thought he would be. I should start my homework, said Hermione.  
What are you talking about? Said Ron. It's Saturday.  
Of course, that's why I need to start. But- started Ron.  
Just let it go, Ron. Let it go, said Harry. That's the better way to go.  
Right, said Ron. Cho's coming today isn't she?  
You think you'll be ok, Harry asked Hermione.

As promised, Cho visited Harry every weekend since school started. Harry wasn't really looking forward to it this time. For a long time now, Harry was thinking about breaking up with Cho, but never had the heart to bring it up. Harry still had feelings for Cho, but it wasn't strong as before. It definitely wasn't love anymore either. Harry didn't know when, but about two weeks ago, Harry realized that his feelings for her wasn't there. He started feel uncomfortable when Cho was too close. He didn't want her to kiss him, stuff like that. He didn't know why, or maybe he did but didn't want to admit to himself. He decided to do it today and quick. Harry didn't want to hurt Cho. Harry was sure that no one ever broke up with Cho. It was probably always Cho that broke the guys' heart. How would she react if they did break up? What should he do?

Hey honey. Cho ran up to Harry and gave him a big hug and a kiss. How have you been?  
Good, lied Harry. Hello Hermione, Ron, said Cho.  
Hi. How's your business? Asked Hermione Good. It's actually going really good. A lot of people like my style. Hermione you should come and look around my store. I'm sure you'll find something you like. I'll give it to you for cheap, said Cho.  
Great. Well nice talking with you again. But I need to get going.  
Where are you going? Asked Ron.  
To the library, said Hermione as she walked up the stairs.  
Oh, ok, well I'll stay here with Harry.  
Harry gave Ron that you-know-what-I'm-going-to-do-so-GO look.  
No Ron, said Hermione, nudging him in the rib, I think you better come with me.  
Oh, right. Sure Hermione, let's go to the library and do some fun homework. I have to finish my transfiguration homework. See ya Harry, said Ron as he ran to catch up with Hermione. You haven't finished your transfiguration homework yet? I was done with that for ages, said Hermione. Harry waited until their voices faded away.  
They're so cute together, said Cho.  
Cho, I need to talk to you, said Harry.  
Sure, said Cho.  
Harry led her to an empty classroom. Sit down Cho, said Harry. He felt so bad, he didn't want to hurt Cho in any way.  
What's up Harry? You seem so tense, said Cho. Do you need a massage?  
No I'm fine.  
Harry, stop being so serious. Cho, I really need to talk to you.  
Oh. Well if it's that serious.  
Yes it is.  
Cho began to look a little suspicious. Cho, I need a break.  
Yes, of course you do. The school has been working you hard, but two more weeks and you have half a month off and all day freedom, so that we can be together.  
No Cho. I don't think you understand. I need a break from us.  
What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me? How could you? No one's ever broken up with me. You can't.  
This isn't easy for me either. Don't make it harder. I won't let you break up with me. Never. Think about all the times we had together. We were perfect. Cho, stop it. I'm really sorry. I was hoping that things would work out. But-  
It's that Emma chick, isn't it. She told you to break up with me, didn't she.  
No. Emma doesn't have anything to do with this. But Harry thought to himself, does Emma really have nothing to do with the reason why I'm breaking up with Cho?  
I know you're lying. I can't believe this. I thought you loved me.  
I'm really sorry Cho, I really am. I hope we can still be friends.  
If you were really, truly sorry, you would've never broken up with me in the first place. Cho just ran out of the room, tears running down her cheek.  
Harry just sat there, he felt awful. Few minutes later, Harry heard someone walk in. Harry felt so bad, that he didn't even look up to see who it was.  
Harry, are you okay? Said Malfoy. I just saw Cho running out, crying.  
No, I'm not okay, said Harry.  
You can talk to me. I mean we are good friends now, aren't we?  
Yea we are. Harry wasn't really in the mood to talk, but having Malfoy standing there talking to him, gave him a little comfort.  
Did you guys break up?  
Harry looked up. Yea.  
Oh, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be. I tried hard not to hurt her, but I couldn't find the right words.  
Harry, breaking up with someone is never an easy thing to do. Someone is always going to get hurt. Don't worry, she'll get over it.  
Yea, I guess you're right. She's beautiful, I'm sure she'll find another guy soon.  
That's the spirit. Hahaha, Harry started to laugh.  
What are you laughing for? Asked Malfoy, a little confused.  
Its just funny. Around this time, last year, you would've laughed in my face. Then you would've said something rude, that made me mad, then I would've kicked you're $$. Hahaha, that is funny, but I think I would've beaten you up.  
You know, I'm glad we became friends. I don't have to worry too much. But I do miss those days, planning on how to get you back, or try to make you look like a fool. Hey, that's not fair. What happened to Goyle and Crabbe?  
Oh man, if I had to stick around them for another year, I would've gone mad. When you talk to them, its like talking to a brick wall. All they do is eat. I only hung out with them because father told me too.  
That must have been awful. You actually stuck with them for 6 years now.  
Yea I know. I'm even amazed at myself. Father always wanted me to be better than you. He would say that you weren't powerful at all, it was luck that you got past Voldemort. He pushed me to be better than you and I tried and tried. Over and over again, I tried my hardest. But I could never beat the famous Harry Potter. That's why I hated you so much. No offense.  
None taken. But it was sort of luck that I got past Voldemort. If it weren't for my mum, I would've been dead. So almighty Harry Potter isn't all that almighty.  
I didn't say that.  
Harry felt a lot better that they were friends. They walked out laughing.  
Hello Draco, said Ron.  
Hi, said Hermione.  
Hey guys, said Malfoy.  
So how did it go, Harry, asked Ron.  
Not too good. She ran out, crying, said Harry.  
Oh no, said Hermione.  
But I'm sure she'll get over it, Harry. So don't think too much of it.  
Yea, that's what Draco's been telling me.  
Hey great minds think alike, said Draco. Well I have to get going. I have a date with Ginny. We're going to Hogsmeade. Have fun said Hermione.  
Take care of my sister, said Ron as Malfoy started to walk away. See ya.  
Bye, Draco, said Harry.  
I still feel so awful about Cho said Harry.  
Get off it. I'm sure she'll be fine said Ron.  
I guess you're right. You know she thinks that I broke up with her because of Emma. Where do you think she got that idea from?  
Uh...Harry. I have to admit, you've been flirting with her a lot these days.  
What are you talking about? I'm just talking to a friend. Couldn't I do that?  
Well that's what I thought, but then Daniel came up to me and told me that he was nervous. He was scared that you might take Emma away from him. Don't be silly, Harry would never try and take a girl that's already taken, said Hermione.  
That's right, said Harry. Thanks Hermione, at least I can count on one friend. Hey, I'm just being truthful, said Ron.  
It's ok, Ron. I forgive you for your imperfection not like me, said Harry. Hahaha, very funny. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 12: Winter Break I It was really cold now, there was tons of snow. Harry, like always, signed up to stay at Hogwarts over winter break. Ron and Hermione usually stayed with Harry, but they wanted to go somewhere and do things together. Ginny was going home. Malfoy was going to the states with his family. So Harry was basically all alone. Harry also heard that Daniel and Emma were going to Paris together. Harry felt lonely. He had been single for quite some time now. Cho came and visited so often when she wasn't busy with her work. Actually Cho and Harry were close friends even if Harry did break up with her.

Hey, why don't you come with us? Said Ron.  
Yea, I wouldn't mind, said Hermione.  
Its ok. I'll be fine. Besides I don't want to be the third wheel. You guys go have fun, said Harry. But Harry did want to go, he didn't want to stay here alone. None of his friends were staying. Are you sure? Said Ron.  
Yes I'm sure, said Harry. Just bring some souvenirs.  
Oh. Don't worry. We'll get you tons, said Hermione.  
Well have fun, said Harry.  
We'll see you when we get back. Have fun here, said Hermione.  
Hey, you know where the kitchen is. Have a one man party, said Ron.  
We have to go, they'll leave without us, Ron, said Hermione. Seeya, Harry.  
Bye, Harry, said Ron.  
Bye guys, have fun, said Harry as he waved his best friends goodbye.  
Harry stood their as they slowly got smaller and smaller and gone. He turned to the castle. What am I going to do. I'm stranded here all by myself. This is just great, thought Harry. Why don't I start that history essay that I don't have to get finished until a month later. So Harry headed for the library. I swear, I'm the only one left here. The librarian stared at Harry as if he was going to steal something, so Harry decided to go to the back. To his surprise there was some people or person that did stay at Hogwarts. Maybe I should go make a new friend thought Harry. So he walked over to her side and to his surprise, he knew the person. It was Emma.  
Emma, said Harry. What are you doing here?  
Hey Harry, you act as if I'm not suppose to be in the library. Or am I not suppose to be in the library?  
Oh, no. I just thought that you left with Daniel. No, he wanted to take me to Paris with his family, but I didn't want to go. It was suppose to be a family trip.  
Oh, I see. Well at least we have company now.  
Yea I know, I thought I had to stay alone during break.   
The next couple of days were great for Harry. He woke up, went down to the Great Hall to meet with Emma. They ate at the same table because there were nobody else, for the exception of some unknown people. They would spend the whole day with each other doing whatever. They went to the kitchen a lot and had small parties. It was great fun. Harry also heard a little about Emma's past.  
So can you tell me a little about your parents? Asked Harry.  
Emma looked a little uncomfortable.  
If you don't want to, you don't have to.  
Okay lets do it this way. you ask one question and I'll answer it, then I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it. Okay?  
Sounds good to me. I'll go first, said Emma. So how are your parents?  
Oh, they're dead, said Harry. Oh, right. Sorry I forgot. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry.  
No its ok. Now my turn. How are your parents?  
Well, they both met at Drumstrang. They were always the rebellious ones. So I'm guessing that's why the were so close. You know, well, when You Know Who came about, my parents were all in for it. At first they didn't want to kill or anything and they weren't evil. But they wanted to just be in on the fun. So they joined and became a death eaters. After they joined, they said they had fun torturing people. They never experienced that kind of feeling. So they continued. They said it was the best times of their lives. But one day they wanted out. I'm not sure why, but they wanted out and fast. Of course, You Know Who already knew and went after them and were killed. And of course everyone thought they deserved it. You see they were in the inner circle as other people say it. They were two of the highest in You Know Who's little circle. When Emma finished she was looking really sad.  
You know we can stop if you want to, said Harry as he put his arm around he shoulder to comfort her. No, its my turn. Trying to get away with answering questions aren't you. Emma put on her smiling face.  
Are you sure you're ok? Yea I'm ok. Its in the past so it's a lot easier for me to handle. So what should I ask. So how did you meet Cho and how are things going now?  
Uh...I thought you already knew.  
Knew what?  
That we broke up.  
You guys did? I didn't know that, when did this happen?  
Hey that's more than one questions. That's the third one. Oh, come on. Just let it go this time.  
Fine. Well things just didn't work out. Oh, that's too bad.  
Yea, well I met her in my third year. It was at a Quidditch match. Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. She was the Ravenclaw seeker. And that's when I first saw her and from then on I had a crush on her. We started dating about last year.  
Oh, I see.  
Ok, my question.  
How did you meet Daniel?  
Well I met him when we started school. At the time I was living with my grandma. Around my 3rd year I started to go out with Daniel. And around that time, my grandma got really sick and passed away. Daniel wanted to help me and decided that it would be best if I moved in with him. Of course his parents said no, but when they found out who my parents were they were angry. Daniel, as kind as he was, went out of his way to convince his parents that I could've done nothing about what had happened. So they gave in and let me live with them. Oh, I see.  
Now my next question. Who broke up with who? If you don't want to answer you don't have to.  
Why wouldn't I answer?  
I dunno.  
Well, I broke up with her.  
You did, how come? Hey that's another question. Oh, what the heck. I just didn't have feelings for her. Oh, that's too bad. She's really pretty too. Yea, but looks aren't everything.  
The two of them did a lot of talking and got closer each day.

It was a stormy night and very cold.  
Harry and Emma were in the Gryffindor common room next to the fire, talking. Emma wasn't suppose to be in there but that was the only empty place. All the Gryffindors had left for break. What if one of your guy friends told you that they loved you, what would you do? What kind of question is that?  
I dunno. Just a question I guess.  
Well, I wouldn't know what to do. It would depend on the person. What if I said I loved you?  
Harry, this isn't a joking matter.  
But I am serious. I fell in love with you when I first bumped into you on the train. Even though I was going out with Cho, I was in love with you. I didn't want to admit at first, but I can't deny it any longer.  
Harry, stop, this isn't funny.  
Emma, Harry said as he cupped her face with his hands. I love you.  
Harry don't do this. Love is a two way thing, said Emma as she turned her back toward Harry and started to walk towards the portrait. Then tell me in my face that you don't love me, said Harry as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. They were so close their nose were an inch away from each other. Tell me in my face, look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me. Tell me.  
Emma just stared into Harry's vivid green eyes, her eyes were watering up and a tear ran down her cheek. She tried to get free but Harry was too strong.  
Tell me Emma, I need to know if you don't love me. Tell me.  
She doesn't love you, Harry. Can't you tell?  
Harry looked up to see who it was. It was Daniel. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 13: loves me or not Daniel, said Harry still holding onto Emma. Let go of Emma, said Daniel.  
She hasn't told me in my face yet.  
She doesn't have to. Remember she's mine and she loves me.  
Harry had forgotten that Emma was going out with Daniel. Harry's hands slowly fell from her shoulder to his side. Daniel walked over and took Emma by the hand and led her out through the portrait.  
Emma! Yelled Harry, I love you! He heard the door slam.  
Don't you ever say that again, came Daniel, pointing his finger at Harry. She's mine and she will never fall for you. I love her.  
Yea keep telling yourself that, but she will never fall in love with you. Wait, there might be a chance...in your dreams. Hah! And walked out of the common room.  
Harry just stood there. Daniel was right. She's already taken. Harry sunk to the floor, not able to think. His heart was aching like it never had before. What am I going to do? Thought Harry. I'm in love with a girl that's already taken.  
Harry stayed in his room the next day. He didn't have the strength or the reason to get up. The next morning was Christmas Day. Harry went to the common room and there were his presents on the floor next to the tree. There were more than usual. Harry walked down, hoping that presents would lift his heart a little. There were 10 packages.  
He opened the first one. It was from Mrs. Weasley. She always sent him a woven sweater and some sweets. Harry smiled a little. Mrs. Weasley was like the mother he had never had. The next present, to his surprise was from Hagrid. It was a box of fudge, a small pyramid and a card.

Harry,  
How are things goin' for ya? Must be wondrin where I am, aren't ya? Well, good ol' Dumbledore thought I should have a vacation. So I'm in Egypt. Takin care of them dragons. Quite nice. Well Merry Christmas.  
Hagrid

Harry was happy for Hagrid. He had always wanted a dragon for a pet and this was his chance. The next present was from the Dursely's. It was a card.

Harry,  
Merry Christmas. I hear that this is your last year. Try and not to come back.

It was no surprise to Harry. He wasn't planning on returning home after this year, anyway. He was going go live with Sirius. And the next gift was from Sirius with a card. The present was a ring.

Hey Harry,  
I hope you're having a very Merry Christmas. The ring that you have was your father's and mine. We promised that whoever had a son first would get this ring. So I'm giving it to you. Take care of it. It has our initials in the inside.  
Goodbye Sirius

The ring was just a gold ring, but for some reason he really liked it. Maybe because it belonged to my dad and godfather, thought Harry.

The next gift was from Malfoy. He opened the package and it was a small Statue of Liberty and a card.

Whats up Harry?  
Merry Christmas. I'm in New York so I decided to get you one of the Statue of Liberty. It opens half way and there are some muggle candy, quite good. Well see you soon.  
Malfoy

The next gift was from Ginny. There were two books. One called Tips on how to be a good captain for Quidditch and tips from the Cannons. Harry thought it was kind of funny, but he liked it.  
The next present was from George and Fred.

Hey Harry,  
Merry Christmas. Here are just a few joke items from our store. Use them. Most of them are new. They're funny, so try them and tell us how it works.  
Fred and George

Harry decided to open the box later when Ron and Hermione were back.  
The next two presents were from Hermione and Ron.  
Harry opened the first box. It was a box with lot of different kinds of sweets, like the chocolate frog, and some new sweets such as MilkyWay and Snickers. Harry reached for the second box, he opened it and it was Quidditch handbook with moves from the Cannons It also had a broom polish kit and a letter. The letter had two different handwritings, the first half was messy and the second half was very neat.

Hey Harry, I hope you're having fun. I hope you like the sweets, but I definitely know that you love this. I actually got the Quidditch handbook and broom polish kit from a Cannon player. It was his personal one but he said he was going get a new so I took it. By the way I met him in person. That's how I got it in the first place. Well I'll see you soon.  
It's me Hermione. Did you like your presents. I hope so. We miss you. You should've came with us. We'll be back soon so hang tight, k?  
Seeya! Ron and Hermione

Harry did feel a lot better after the presents. He cleaned the mess up and sat there eating the sweets that Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, and Hagrid had given him.

The next few days, were very boring for Harry. He missed Emma so much. He thought of those days, when they were carefree. Daniel wasn't there and Harry's feelings were hidden.  
It's my fault. I should've kept my feelings inside. If I hadn't said anything at least all three of us could be having fun. At least I got to look at her face, thought Harry.  
Harry decided that he couldn't hide anymore. The next day he was going to go out and try and live his life. He decided to go to lunch that day. When he entered the Great Hall he saw the few that stayed behind. He also saw Emma and Daniel sitting at the Gryffindor table eating sandwiches. Harry's eyes met with Emma's, but Emma quickly turned her head towards the other way.  
She doesn't love thought Harry. So he just turned around and left to his hiding again.

The next day he decided that he wanted to do something besides hiding. So he decided to go visit Hogsmeade. He hoped that he wouldn't see Emma or Daniel there.

As long as you're away from Harry, everything will be fine. That's why we're here. How do you like this place Emma? Said Daniel.  
I don't know said Emma sort of spacey.  
Should we stay here for the night, how about for the rest of break?  
I don't care.  
Emma, what is wrong with you. Whenever I ask you a questions it's like you only say I don't know or I don't care. Is Harry still bothering you, that one incident still bother you.  
Sure.  
What do you mean sure, yelled Daniel.  
Shhh, you're being too loud.  
We have this whole suite to ourselves, I can be as loud as I want. Emma what is wrong with you? said Daniel who was getting frustrated.  
Nothing, said Emma.  
It's always nothing. Are you sure it's not Harry? Fine I believe you. He leaned over to kiss her, but Emma turned her face. What? Why did you do that for? If you loved me and nothing was wrong you would let me kiss you. Let's try it again. He leaned over. Emma was going to turn her head again but Daniel put his hands on her face so she couldn't move. She struggled to get out but he was too strong. Daniel seemed to be getting more passionate and aggressive. But finally she broke free and ran. Ran as fast as she could away from Daniel.  
Emma! Yelled Daniel. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Emma I'm sorry. His voice got quieter every word he spoke until you couldn't hear anything.  
What was he doing? thought Emma. I feel so violated. I never knew he was like that. Tears were streaming down her cheek. When she finally stopped, she looked around. Where am I? I've never been to this place.

Harry was refreshed. He hadn't been out in a long time. He thought it would be a good idea to go get some butterbeer. He was walking towards the restaurant when all of a sudden he stops.  
I swear I heard someone...crying, thought Harry. I wonder why they would be crying. Let's go find out. He followed the noises behind a store. There was a girl sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest and her head bowed. Excuse ma'am but are you okay? Excu- Emma? What- what are you doing here and why are you crying?  
Emma was just glad to see a familiar face. Oh Harry, I'm so glad to see you. She flung herself around him.  
Emma, are you okay, what happened?  
Emma knew that she couldn't tell Harry what Daniel had done. I don't want to talk about it know.  
Okay, do you want to go back to Hogwarts?  
Yes, please.  
They both left on his broom.  
They went up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry had gone to get some tea.  
Here Emma, you should drink this. It should make you feel better, said Harry as he set the cup on small table next to her.  
Emma just sat there watching Harry. Harry, why are you so good to me when I've been so wrong to you?  
Because you're my friend and...I love you, said Harry. He came back to her and placed some sweets next to the cup.  
Harry, thank you, said Emma.  
No problem, I'm always here for you.  
Hey, Harry, let's go for a walk.  
Sure.  
They walked outside, side by side.  
I hear you're really good a Quidditch, said Emma.  
Oh shucks, said Harry.  
You play the seeker right. I hear that's not an easy job. And you're the captain.  
Yea, how did you know?  
Oh, Daniel was talking about it. He wanted to be the keeper but he told me that Ron was the keeper. It was kind of funny.  
Yea.  
Hey I wanna see your field. Hogwarts is suppose to have the best field out of all the other schools. Really? I never knew that.  
Wow this is really nice, said Emma as they walked onto the field. They were right. Drumstrang's isn't that great. They were now in the center of the field. Emma just stood there turning in a small circle. This is amazing. I would think this was a pro-  
All of a sudden figures appeared out of nowhere. They wore a black cloak and masks. Death Eaters. Harry Potter and his girlfriend. How sweet. What do you guys want, said Harry as he walked in front of Emma, as if to block her from getting hurt. He took his wand out. He was sure he was going to use it.  
We just wanted to check up on you, said one of the death eaters.  
You know, before I kill my victim, I usually visit them, said another death eater.  
Why would you do that? Said Harry, trying to stall time.  
Why? I don't know. It's just been a tradition, I guess. Crucio!  
Harry was caught of guard, so he waited for the curse to hit him. But it never came, instead-  
Ahhh! Emma! Harry quickly counter cursed it.  
Emma could barely stand up, she was sweating and weak.  
What was that for? This is between you and me. Don't drag her in.  
She's the least on our minds, said a death eater. He looked like the leader of the bunch. We just want you...dead.  
Well, I'm not going down without a fight, said Harry, his wand up in the air.  
Oh, that's the spirit. I was hoping you'd say that, said the same death eater. Crucio!  
Blokernis. A transparent like shield came around Harry and Emma.  
Nice, but not good enough, said another death eater Stupify yelled Harry pointing to the death eater that just spoke. The death eater was caught off guard and was knocked out. Accio wand. The death eater's want flew into his hand and he broke it in half.

That wasn't a good thing to do, Harry. Famsela! A large beam of flames came towards Harry.  
Witaius, said Harry. From his wand came a beam of water. The two spells met in mid air. It went back and forth. Finally the fire began to fade. It disappeared and the water hit the man in the stomach making him fly at least 50 feet.  
What was the matter? All the others just stood there and watched. Were they taking turns to see who could beat me? Thought Harry.  
You know, said the leader, this is taking too long. I'm just going to cut to the chase. Avada Kedavra!  
But Harry was quick, he had been practicing all summer. Blokernis!  
The spell hit the shield and dissolved away. Expelliarmus! Yelled Harry.  
Electrika yelled the leader. The two beams hit. There was a little explosion when they met. Harry was struggling a little an so was the death eater. Soon the death eater's beam gave in and he was blown 10 feet. Harry was walking towards the death eater.  
OH no you don't, said another death eater as he ran towards Harry.  
Harry didn't even look but pointed his wand at the death eater's direction. Pitraista and the man was blown back and petrified. Harry continued to walk towards the unconscious leader. He bend down and picked up his wand.  
Waterium said Harry. Water came out of the tip of his wand.  
The death eater woke up coughing. What's going on? What happened? YOU!  
Your little friends don't seem to be as strong and neither do you. Tell me, who sent you to do this? He wouldn't answer. Crucio.  
The man screamed of pain.  
Harry, stop. Don't be like them. Don't do it.  
Emma's right thought Harry and counter cursed the spell.  
The man was on the floor, sweating. All of a sudden 3 other death eaters appear.  
Ahhhh! It was Emma screaming. Harry looked back and there were three death eaters holding onto Emma in the air.  
I told you leave her out of this, yelled Harry to the leader.  
I'm a death eater, I'm not suppose to do what you tell me to do... You know it's a pity that the girl you love doesn't love you back. I had that happen to me once. I also made sure she couldn't date anyone else either. Harry's heart started to ache again. It's was always a stab in the heart for me to see my fellow enemies broken hearted. Harry was getting weaker. The more he thought about it the more it hurt.  
Harry, don't listen to them. Stay focused yelled Emma.  
I thought that the famous Harry Potter would have everything he wanted, but I guess I was wrong. You're a bastard with a filthy scar on your forehead and can't even get a girl. She doesn't love you, does she? Answer me! Imperio. Harry heard a little voice in his head, say no, say no. Harry tried to resist but thought. The death eater is right, I can't even get a girl. No said Harry.  
Hahaha. All the death eaters were laughing.  
Harry, don't give in, said Emma. Tears were falling down her cheek.  
One of the death eaters in the air flew down, Crucio!  
Harry felt his body twist and turn.  
Ahhhh! It was so much pain. It felt like knives were stabbing every inch of his body. Harry could hear the death eaters laugh.  
She doesn't love you or I even got a girl, or you're just a scummy bastard, no one will ever love you. He also heard crying. Stop it, that's enough.  
All of a sudden the pain stopped. He was lying on the floor, sweating and feeling weak. The death eaters were still laughing. She doesn't love you!  
Harry just sat there, his head bowed.  
Harry, get up. Don't listen to them. They're lying. I do love you. I always have. So get up and fight. What should we do with the girl? Said one of the death eaters. The death eaters continued to laugh. Oh, let's-  
Avada Kedavra! Yelled Harry pointing to the leader. There was a flash of green light and a light thud indicating the leader had fallen to the floor. Harry had just killed someone with one of the unforgiving spells. The other death eaters were taken by surprise. Harry was going to go after the others but they burst into flames and disappeared. Harry fell right back to the ground. He had the crucio spell on him for at least 5 minutes. Emma just stood there for a second, He just killed a man stuttered Emma to herself. Harry, she said as she ran to his side. Are you okay. Oh dear, you look awful.  
Harry struggled to look up at Emma. Say it again.  
Say what?  
That you love me Oh, Harry, I love you.  
Harry smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lip.  
We have time for this later, we just have to get you back to the castle.  
Emma helped Harry up. Harry put his arm around her shoulder for support. They finally got through the portrait. Surprise Har- What happened to you? said Ron.  
::gasp:: Oh, Harry, said Hermione as she came into the common room with sweets.  
Emma led him to a chair where Harry collapsed.  
What in the devil happened? Asked Ron.  
But Harry wasn't paying any attention to them. Emma kneeled on the floor by Harry. They were just looking into each other's eyes. Even though Harry was still in pain he just sat there smiling. I love you Emma, said Harry and he leaned over to kiss her. And she kissed back. Ron and Hermione just sat there, stunned.  
Uh...did we miss something while we were gone? Said Ron Harry looked over at his best friend and started to laugh but stopped because it was causing him pain.  
Are you guys together asked Hermione, smiling.  
Emma just smiled and nodded.  
That's great news, said Ron. And he slapped Harry on the back.  
Ahhhh! RON!!! Yelled Harry Oh, sorry, I forgot, said Ron.  
Oh, we should take you to Madame Pomfrey said Hermione.  
I wanted to take him there first, but I don't know where it is, said Emma feeling a little guilty. Oh, don't worry about it, we'll take him, besides he can take the pain a little longer, he's tough, said Ron as he playfully punched Harry.  
Ahhhh!  
Stop doing that, Ron, said Hermione.  
Let's go said Emma.  
At the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey had given him some potions to ease the pain. Harry was lying in bed and Emma sitting next to him holding his hand.  
So what's the deal? I want to know everything that happened while we were gone. About you two, how you got hurt, and so forth.  
Later Ron, let the man rest, said Hermione. Harry just smiled and turned to Emma.  
Emma, thanks for coming to me, said Harry.  
What are you talking about? I'm just sorry that I didn't confess sooner.  
Madame Pomfrey came back and made all three of them leave.  
That night was the best he ever had. Though if the death eaters hadn't come then it would've been even better. Harry was happy, very happy.  
Yes, she loves me shouted Harry in his head. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 14: Someone's plot The next day Harry was feeling much better. He couldn't wait to go see Emma. He had 3 more days to spend time with Emma freely, since school was going to start again.  
Good morning Potter. Feeling better? Asked Madame Pomfrey, she came in with a breakfast tray.  
Yes, much, said Harry.  
Well, after you eat this you may leave.  
Harry was in a hurry. He chomped the food down and got dressed as fast as possible. Madame Pomfrey just watched, surprised at how fast someone could eat and get dressed. Harry ran out of the hospital wing and ran to the Great Hall, but no one was there. He was kind of disappointed and decided to head back to his dormitory. Password?  
Mints.  
Harry! Someone came at him and knocked him over. You're okay! Oh Harry I'm sorry. I wanted to help you beat those nasty death eaters but I left my wand in my room.  
Harry looked up and smiled. I'm ok, sweetie. And gave her a small kiss. Emma helped Harry from the ground. Good morning, Harry, said Hermione.  
Hey good to see you, said Ron.  
Hey guys. But break isn't over until 3 more days. What are you guys doing here? Asked Harry.  
We were going to stay in Egypt with my brother a little longer but we missed the trio, so we decided to come back, said Hermione.  
Besides, it seems like you were in trouble, said Ron. What was the deal? What happened? What did we miss? Tell us everything.  
Alright, Ron. Calm down, said Harry.  
Harry sat down with Emma cuddling next to him and Ron and Hermione sitting across from them. Harry began from the very start, when he had expressed his feelings for Emma, when Daniel came in, Hogsmeade and the death eaters, etc.  
You went through all that? Asked Hermione Wow, Harry, seems like you had more of an adventure here than we did out there, said Ron.  
Haha, yea some adventure. But it all turned out good at the end. He turned to Emma and kissed her.  
Emma, can I ask you a question? Asked Hermione.  
Sure, said Emma.  
Why were you crying when Harry found you?  
Oh, well, uh- I was with Daniel and-  
Did he hurt you? asked Harry. Well- started Emma So he did, what did he do? I'll get him for it, said Harry, standing up.  
I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you would react, Harry.  
Oh, sorry, said Harry, sitting back down. Well you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.  
Ok, said Emma. Well I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe later.  
Okay, next question. What's the deal with the death eaters? Asked Ron.  
I don't know. I didn't get the chance to find out, said Harry.  
I bet Voldemort sent them accused Ron ::gasp:: please don't say the name, said Emma. You know its not that bad saying his name. I was like you once. You should try and say it. No harm will come to you, said Ron. Go on, try. No, I think I'll pass, said Emma.  
But why? Said Harry, obviously not into Ron's and Emma's conversation.  
Why do you think? To kill you of course, said Ron as he rolled his eyes.  
Kill? Asked Emma, looking a little worried.  
Oh, you don't know do you? said Ron. Well ever since Harry started at this school, Volde- ::ahem - from Emma:: oh right, You Know Who has been trying to kill Harry or get Harry to his side.  
Really? I didn't know that.  
Well a lot of people don't. They think that I have the perfect life without any trouble and when trouble does come find me they think that its easy for me to destroy it or whatever, said Harry. It's like they think I'm almighty or something. It gets annoying after awhile.  
That must suck, said Emma. But what's his plan? Most death eaters are really powerful. The people I met yesterday were like people still in training or something. That is weird, said Hermione. And you said they knew about your feelings for Emma, right? And that Emma at that time hadn't told you how she felt, so how would they know all that?  
Guys, this is an obvious answer. VOLDEMORT! Ouch! What was that for, Emma? As he punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
I told you don't say that evil man's name and that hurt! Maybe Ron's right, concluded Harry. I don't want to think now. Hey, Ron, up for a game of wizard's chess?  
But you do a lot of thinking in that game, said Ron.  
Play or not? Said Harry.  
Play.  
They had a little tournament, and rotated. Winner stay, loser out. Of course Ron was always in, he was like the best wizard's chess player ever. They played until lunch.  
Hey, guys lets get some lunch. I'm hungry, said Harry.  
Check mate, I win, said Ron as Emma started to pout. It's not fair, this was my first time playing.  
Come on, I'm hungry, said Ron.  
They left through the portrait. Harry was as happy as he could be. Holding hands with the girl he loved. They gave each other pecks as they walked through the halls and giggling a lot. Oh man, this is worse than I thought whispered Ron to Hermione.  
What? I think they're absolutely cute together, said Hermione.  
Harry and Emma were just looking into each others eyes and smiling. Hey, how come no one's here and no food, said Ron.  
Oh, stupid me, I forgot. My watch is an hour fast, said Harry.  
So you're telling me that we have another hour left and I'm starving, whined Ron.  
Basically, said Hermione. Hey, if you don't mind, can I steal Ron away. Sure, we'll be in the recreation room, said Harry. They watched Hermione and Ron walk away. Let's go said Harry.  
They walked into the empty recreation room.  
Harry and Emma sat cuddled together next to the fire. Harry looked down to see a worried face.  
Emma, what's wrong? Asked Harry.  
Emma just looked up. I wish I could just stay like this. Freeze time so that it can't bring any change. I'm afraid that time is going to try and break us apart.  
Don't think like that. All you have to do is trust me. I'll make things better. I'll be here no matter what. I won't let a thing get in between us. So just trust me.  
Emma just looked up. Harry looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Her long silky hair, rosy cheeks, her eyes were like black diamonds. She's so beautiful thought Harry. I love you, Emma.  
I love you too. They leaned in and kissed both giving the same amount of passion.  
::thud:  
Harry and Emma looked up.  
Cho, said Harry a little surprised. For some reason he didn't feel comfortable with Cho around. Oh dear me, my purse slipped out of my hand. Hello Harry. Hi Emma, said Cho. Her eyes wouldn't leave the two sitting on the couch.  
Hello, Cho. How are you? said Emma.  
Good. Everything is good, said Cho a little slowly. So I see you guys are together. What happened to Daniel?  
Oh, things didn't work out for them, said Harry. I see, said Cho. Her eyes were still intently staring at them. Well, I'll let you two be alone for now. And she walked out of the classroom.  
Phew, she took that better than I thought she would, said Harry.  
I hope she's 'll be fine.

Daniel didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I have to go find her and straighten things out. But where is she? I'll check at Hogwarts. He was running through the halls. I bet she's in the Great Hall, its almost time for lunch. Oh there's Cho, maybe she saw her, thought Daniel.  
Cho, have you seen- are you okay?  
Yea, I'm fine. What were you saying?  
Oh, right, have you seen Emma?  
Yea, she's in the recreation room with Harry.  
Harry? Alone?  
Yea. I would think you knew.  
Know what?  
You mean you don't?  
Know what? Tell me!  
They're going out, said Cho a little amused.  
What!  
You really didn't know?  
When I get my hands on Harry.  
No, stop. You won't solve or get anything. If you beat Harry up, Emma's going to get mad and if Harry beats you up, Emma's going to get mad.  
So what do you suppose I should do?  
First I have a question.  
What?  
Why did you guys break up?  
Daniel told Cho the whole story. Men! They're all the same. Well except Harry of course. He's perfect and is going to going to be mine, said Cho with an evil expression.  
How do you think you're going to do that? Said Daniel, a little amused.  
You want Emma back don't you? And I want Harry back, but they're together. Let's see, I've got a plan, but you're going to have to work with me.  
I'll do anything.  
Good, said Cho with a smirk on her face. Let's go, let them enjoy their time together while they have the chance.  
I can see why Harry had a crush on you for such a long time. This is going to be exciting!

I think it's time for lunch, I'm hungry, said Harry.  
Yea me too, said Emma. They got up and headed for the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were already there. Sue! What are you doing back so early, asked Emma.  
Oh, I...uh- didn't want to stay home anymore. My parents were getting on my nerves. Oh hello Harry, said Sue.  
Hello, said Harry. Why don't you come sit with us over at the Gryffindor table.  
Sure, said Sue and all three of them walked towards Hermione and Ron.  
Hey guys. Hermione, this is Sue and Sue this is Hermione. You remember Ron, right?  
Hello Sue, nice to meet you said Hermione and she stuck her hand out.  
Hi, pleasure to meet you, said Sue as she took Hermione's hand. Hi Ron.  
They all sat and started to eat.  
I wonder where Cho is, said Harry.  
Cho's here? Asked Ron. I didn't see her.  
I hope she's alright, said Emma.  
She'll be fine, said Harry.  
Did something happen? Ask Hermione.  
Well, Cho walked in on us, said Harry.  
Doing what? Said Ron. OoOo, something naughty...huh?  
Ron! Said Emma and acted as she was offended.  
They all laughed except Sue. In Harry's opinion Sue looked really gloomy. Sue saw that Harry was looking at her and suddenly joined the laughing, though you could tell it was a forceful laugh.  
Harry just decided to forget about it. Cho never came for lunch so Harry assumed that she left, which Harry thought was better.  
The rest of the brake was good. Emma and Harry spent those last 2 days of break together. Harry was so happy he didn't want break to end. Cho hadn't come back either, which Harry thought was sort of strange. Oh, tomorrow we start school again. I don't want to go back, said Harry.  
Yea me too, but after this year, we are free to do whatever we want, said Emma.  
Can't wait! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 15: Bad News Harry's first week of school back was great, well maybe except potions, but it wasn't as bad because Malfoy was a friend now.

What do you call this Potter? You can't even do a decent job at chopping these worms, said Snape as he picked up Harry's dish of worms.  
Professor, I haven't-  
Don't talk back, boy. 10 points from Gryffindor.  
Professor, Harry hasn't even finished chopping them and you took it away from him. So that wouldn't be fair if you took points away and he wasn't talking back, he was just trying to make a point but you interrupted him, said Malfoy.  
Malfoy I wasn't talking to you. But I suppose I'll give you those points back, Potter. Get back to work! said Snape, he had an expression as if someone had stuck a dirty sock under his nose and stolen Christmas away.  
Harry was surprised. He looked over at Malfoy and Malfoy just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.  
Harry didn't know what to do other than smile. He also noticed that Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle had the most unusual and funny faces. They sat there with their mouths wide open and eyes that looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.  
Harry was glad class was over.  
Hey Draco, thanks for having my back, said Harry.  
No prob. Just doing a little favor for a friend.

All his other classes were fine. His favorite class was Transfiguration because Emma had the same class with him. Harry also noticed that Daniel was awfully happy even though he had lost his girlfriend.

Hello Harry. Beautiful day isn't it? Said Daniel.  
Uh...sure, said Harry. Does he know? Thought Harry. I'm sure he does. I know he saw me with her in class.

Quidditch practice has been going great too. Emma usually came to watch and Harry would try hard to impress her.

Go Harry! Yelled Emma from the stands.  
Harry was sort of looking for the snitch. He was doing flips in the air and different kinds of fancy moves. When he had finished his one man show he hovered in the air and waved to Emma. ::bang:: Harry was hit in the head by a buldger.  
Oops my bad Harry, said Dean.  
He felts so stupid and humiliated. He looked over at Emma and she was holding her stomach laughing. He also heard all his teammates laugh too.

Everything was going great and it was finally the weekend. Harry was longing for Saturday to come rolling around so that he could spend time with Emma. But he had to go to Quidditch practice first.  
Emma let's go, I have to be out there in 10 minutes, said Harry.  
I have to clean some things up so I'll see you there, said Emma.  
Ok, seeya. Don't take too long, I'll miss you, said Harry as he walked out.  
Emma was in her room cleaning up her mess of clothes. She wanted to hurry and get to Harry's practice. About 10 minutes later she was finally finished. Though it wasn't as clean as she wanted. Her clothes were still sticking out of her trunk and her books were all stacked on her bed. Well, at least everything's off the floor. I'll come back later and clean it up, thought Emma.  
She ran out of her room and out the dormitory. She passed the Great Hall and the recreation room. Emma, came a voice.  
Emma slowed down and turned around to see who it was.  
Oh, Mrs. Wood, nice to see you. If you're looking for Daniel, he should be in his dorm. Do you want me to go get him? Said Emma.  
You seem to be in a hurry, said Mrs. Wood.  
Well, I sort of am.  
Going to go see your boyfriend perhaps.  
Uh- yes, said Emma a little hesitantly. How did she know about Harry? Thought Emma.  
Can I get a word with you, Miss Watts.  
Uh- sure, said Emma, again a little hesitant.  
Can we go to a place where no one can disturb us.  
Yes, follow me.  
Emma led Mrs. Wood into an empty classroom.  
Please sit down, said Mrs. Wood.  
Thank you, said Emma.  
I hear that your new boyfriend is Harry Potter.  
Yes.  
What's in for you?  
I'm sorry, I don't understand.  
You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know that Harry Potter is famous. You're just hoping that you can rub some of that fame on yourself, don't you?  
You're being misled.  
And how could you do that to my son!  
What do you mean?  
What do I mean? You know what you did. My boy was the happiest boy ever and you come around and broke his heart. I told him not to get involved with a girl like you, but since he is my only son and since he liked you so much I let it go. I should've followed my own instincts and he wouldn't be hurting now.  
I'm sorry I really didn't mean to.  
What are you talking about? You hurt my son. He hasn't been the same.  
You've met him?  
Of course I met him. Why does that even matter. He went through so much for you and what do you do? You stab him in the heart. I never wanted you in my house. I knew you had your parents in you. But my son believed that you were different. But I am. I am different.  
You aren't different. The only two people that I can think of that would ever do such a thing are your parents and here you are doing the same exact thing. You know what I heard my son saying the night before school started again. He was planning on killing himself. ::gasp:: what!  
You shouldn't be surprised. You're the one that led him to it. You even promised me that you would do whatever to keep my son happy. And you went back on your word. Exactly the thing your parents would've done. I'm very sorry. I really didn't mean-  
::smack:: Mrs. Wood just slapped me thought Emma as she held her hand to her left cheek.  
If you're sorry then make things right or you'll be responsible for my son's death. Do you hear me! I'm coming back in 2 days and he better be the happiest boy. After saying that she stormed out of the room leaving Emma alone.  
What am I going to do, thought Emma, now crying.  
I can't leave Harry. But if Daniel dies, it's my fault. 

Harry had finally finished his practice and yet Emma hadn't come out yet.  
I wonder where she is, Harry said.  
Oh, I'm sure she has a good reason, said Ron.  
Don't be so worried, said Hermione as she landed.  
I guess you're right, said Harry. Okay gather everyone. Today's practice was great! Just play like this at our second game against Hufflepuff. The game is next week. Everyone be here at 10:30 and the game will start at 11:00. Okay, everyone is dismissed. They went to their lockers and took a shower. Quidditch is the best thing that happened, said Ron.  
Yea, takes your mind off of any troubles you had, said Harry.  
I'm just hungry, said Hermione.  
Me too, said Ginny.  
Ron and Harry just looked at them in a surprised look. Only they were allowed to say that they were hungry.  
They entered the castle and started to walk upstairs.  
Emma, there you are, I've been waiting for you, said Harry. Are you alright?  
I need to talk to you Harry, said Emma with a stern face,  
Sure. You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you. Ron, take my broom will ya.  
Emma led Harry to an empty classroom.  
Harry I don't think we should see each other anymore, said Emma, she didn't want to look at him so she stared at her hands.  
What do you mean? Said Harry a little confused.  
I mean that I don't love you anymore. I have realized that I am still in love Daniel.  
What? Said Harry weakly. His eyes started to get watery. But we were perfect together.  
I admit that I had fun with you, but I don't want to pretend anymore.  
Pretend?  
Harry don't make it any harder. I'm breaking up with you and it's final. She started to walk out but Harry grabbed her by the shoulder.  
What do you mean? Tell me in my face that you don't love me.  
I don't love you.  
Look into my eyes. Emma looked up to see vivid green watery eyes.  
I don't love you and ran out of the classroom.  
Harry just stood there. A tear rolled down his face. He just sat there. He didn't know what else to do.

I did it with out crying, said Emma as she ran to her room. Now she was crying. She fell flat on her stomach onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Oh, Harry, if only you could read my mind and heart. But I can't be with you.  
Emma? Are you okay? Said Sue.  
No, I'm horrible.  
What happened?  
Can you leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. And don't tell anyone that you saw me crying, okay? Promise me.  
I promise, you have my word. And Sue walked out of the room.

Hey Sue, said Ron.  
Hello Sue, said Hermione.  
Hi guys, said Sue.  
Have you seen Harry or Emma? Asked Ron.  
I haven't seen Harry but I saw Emma, said Sue They're not together? said Hermione.  
No, Emma's in our dormitory cr-, yea she's in her room.  
Oh, ok. Well if you see Harry tell him that we're looking for him, said Ron.  
Sure, said Emma and she walked away.  
Let's go eat, said Ginny.  
They walked to the Great Hall and started to eat.  
Where is Harry? Lunch is almost over, said Ron.  
I guess he's not hungry, said Hermione. Probably just tired so went back to the dorm.  
Possibly. Let's go find out, said Ron.  
They stood up to go look for Harry.  
See ya Ginny, great practice, said Ron as they walked out.  
Password?  
Chicken noodle soup Ron, why don't you go check in your room? He might be sleeping, said Hermione.  
Okay. Few minutes later Ron came back downstairs.  
He's not there. Strange where can he be? Said Hermione.  
Wait, we can look at the maurder's map Ron ran back upstairs and got the map. He flicked his wand and it and all of a sudden little circles appeared everywhere. Look for a dot that says Harry Potter.  
They looked and after a few minutes-  
There he is, said Hermione.  
Why is he in an empty classroom by himself? Asked Ron.  
I don't know but let's go find out.  
They ran all the way to the room that Harry was suppose to be in.  
When they got in, Harry's back was facing them.  
Oi, Harry there you are. We've been looking all over for you said Ron a little out of breath. Harry? Harry? Can he even hear us said Ron as he turned to Hermione.  
Harry, its us, said Hermione as the two of them started to walk towards Harry.  
Harr- Harry what's wrong? Asked Hermione. What happened?  
::gasp:: He's crying! Said Ron. Harry stop it, you aren't suppose to let girls see us cry. Stop it!  
Ron, shut up! Harry, what's wrong?  
Harry just sat there sort of spaced out.  
Harry? HARRY said Ron as he waved and snapped his hand around his head.  
Harry just looked at Ron then at Hermione.  
She...she...broke...up...with...me, said Harry very slowly.  
Oh dear, I'm so sorry, said Hermione.  
She what? Wait till I see her. No one ever breaks my friend's heart. Ron calm down, said Hermione. Do you want to be alone?  
Harry just stood up and left the room.  
Man, he doesn't look good, said Ron.  
I wonder why she broke up with him. I mean this morning they were perfectly fine, said Hermione.  
Yea I know, strange. Its just women, they're all strange and unpredictable.  
What? Are you trying to say that I'm strange and unpredictable? Said Hermione and started to walk out.  
I meant it in the nicest way possible.  
Sure Ron. She just kept on walking.  
Come on Hermione.  
Harry was walking slowly down the hall.  
Harry, how are- are you okay? Said Cho.  
Hello Cho, said Harry.  
What's wrong? What happened?  
Password?  
Chicken noodle soup Cho followed in.  
Harry, sit down, said Cho pulling him by the arm. Sit down and talk to me.  
Harry had now strength to pull away so just fell to the couch.  
Harry talk to me. Harry looked up with the most saddest expression that almost made Cho start to cry.  
Harry stop being sad, you're making my eye liner run.  
Oh, Cho, said Harry as he leaned in and hugged her.  
It's okay Harry. Whatever happened will pass.  
Harry pulled away. She broke up with me. I don't even know why. I must be a horrible boyfriend.  
No, Harry. You were the best boyfriend I ever had. It's just that Emma girl. I never liked her from the start. I knew she would do something like this.  
Cho, I feel so awful.  
Cho leaned in and gave him a hug.  
Harry you'll be fine, you'll find a better girl than Emma.  
But I'm still in love with her.  
Harry, it's going to be okay.  
I'm so glad you're here, Cho.  
Me too, said Cho with a little smirk behind Harry's back. I've got you back, Harry. You're mine.  
Emma had finally stopped crying. She wanted to cry more but her eyes seem to be dry. She cleaned herself up and decided to out and get some fresh air.  
Hey, Emma. How are things going?  
Good I guess. Daniel can I talk with you?  
Sure. Let's go in here.  
They walked into an empty classroom.  
Daniel, I was wondering if it would be alright if we got back together.  
What?  
I want to go back out with you.  
But what about Harry?  
I broke up with him today.  
Oh I'm sorry.  
Can we start to go out again?  
If you're sure.  
Yes I am.  
Okay then. Are you sure?  
Yes. Emma felt so bad inside. She was crying in the inside, though she wore a smile.  
Harry felt horrible. I'm glad that I have a friend like Cho thought Harry. I'm so lonely. I miss Emma. I hope she's happy. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 16: Draco's Troubles Begin

Harry didn't have the heart to do anything. But he felt a little better because Cho was helping him out.  
Thanks Cho, I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for you, said Harry.  
Harry was avoiding Emma as much as possible. It seemed like Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy were keeping away from Emma too.  
Harry did a lot of staying in the common room. He finished a lot of his homework early too.  
Come on Harry, said Ron. It's Saturday and you haven't been out all week except for classes.  
It's okay, I'd rather stay here. Go to Hogsmeade, said Harry.  
But we aren't leaving without you, said Ron.  
Go, just bring me some butterbeer, okay?  
Fine. So Hermione and Ron left for Hogsmeade

Mum! Dad! I'm over here, said Ginny.  
Ginny dear, its good to see you, said Mrs. Weasley.  
Hello dear. What was so important that you wanted us to meet you here, said Mr. Weasley. Two more butterbeers please, he ordered.  
Mum, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, said Ginny.  
Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeal and Mr. Weasley almost toppled off his chair.  
What? Can I have a word with you Ginny, said Mr. Weasley. Honey, I think you should come.  
The three of them went to a corner.  
What do you think you are doing? You're going out with my enemy's son.  
Dad, why can't I go out with him? It's not fair. You're mad at his dad, not at him. He's different. You can even ask Hermione and Ron. Mr. Weasley looked up and saw Ron and Hermione walk in. Ron! Hermione!  
Ron and Hermione weren't expecting to see them there, but started to walked over.  
Oh, hey Draco, what are you doing here? Ron had spotted Malfoy on his way to his father.  
Ron! Said Mr. Weasley.  
Ok, I'll be back, said Ron to Malfoy.  
Tell dad and mum that Draco is different from his father, said Ginny to Ron.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked at Ron.  
She's right mum, dad. He has changed. I was surprised myself but its true. I think you should let them be together. I think its alright then, said Mrs. Weasley.  
What? Said Mr. Weasley.  
You heard the boy, you even saw him greet him. I'm sure Ginny's older brother wouldn't let her go out with a maniac.  
Fine, Ginny. But I'm going to keep a close watch on him.  
They all headed back to the table. Malfoy kind of looked nervous.  
So how long has it been dear? Mrs. Weasley asked Malfoy.  
About 3 ? months, said Malfoy.  
The rest of their meeting went by very well. By the end Mr. Weasley was actually laughing with Malfoy. He left with a you better take care of my girl or else.  
So do you think your parents like me? Said Malfoy.  
They loved you, said Ginny.  
Harry didn't come with you, ROn? asked Malfoy.  
No, he wanted to stay in the dorm, said Ron.  
Man. I'm starting to really worry about him, said Malfoy.  
Don't think of it, he's getting better. I think he might go out with Cho again.  
What? Do you really believe that? Said Malfoy.  
Yea, you seem like you don't want him to, said Ron.  
Well I don't want him too, I never really liked Cho. I just have a bad feeling about her. She seems like the person that has a different side to her that no one has ever seen, said Malfoy.  
Okay. Well we're going to part here, k? said Ron.  
Sure, said Ginny. Seeya guys.  
Bye, said Hermione and Ron.

I'm kind of nervous, said Ginny.  
Don't be, they'll love you, said Malfoy.  
Father, mother, said Malfoy.  
Hello dear, said Mrs. Malfoy.  
Draco, make it quick, we're in a hurry and what is she doing here? Said Mr. Malfoy.  
I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ginny, said Malfoy.  
She's a Weasley. I won't allow a Malfoy to interact with a Weasley. A pitiful wizard family.  
Ginny went red with anger.  
Dad, don't say that, said Malfoy a little ticked. You wasted precious time. I won't allow you to go out with this...this...girl, said Mr. Malfoy. I have more important things to. Miss Weasley, I won't allow this relationship, so get lost. You aren't good enough for a Malfoy. He turned and walked away.  
Ginny, are you okay? I'm so terribly sorry. I never thought they would go that far, said Malfoy.  
No, it's not your fault. Ginny's eyes were a little watery. Let's go.  
Sure.  
They were walking down the street.  
Ginny you aren't mad at me are you? asked Malfoy.  
Ginny stopped and turned to Malfoy. Of course I'm not. She leaned up and gave Malfoy a small kiss on the lips and started to walk again. Malfoy just stood there surprised. She just kissed me thought Malfoy as he was touching his lips with his fingers. He snapped out of his trance and ran to catch up with her. Ginny you trust me right?  
Yes.  
Good. I'll make sure this all works out.  
Ginny just smiled. But it hurt on the inside. What am I going to do if his parents continue to hate me. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 17: Bad Meetings Come on Harry. You have to come out sooner or later, said Cho.  
Fine I'm coming, said Harry finally giving in.  
They walked through the portrait and downstairs. Let's go into the recreation room. Maybe Hermione and Ron are there.  
No they went to Hogsmeade again. They want-  
Harry saw Emma. She was cuddled next to Daniel like she did with Harry. She was laughing and it looked like she was having the time of her life. Harry couldn't bare the sight of them together.  
He turned around and started walking fast the other way.  
Harry what's wrong? I thought we were going to the recreation room, said Cho trying to keep up with Harry's fast paste.  
I saw them together, said Harry. She looked happy.  
Oh, just let me at her. Forget about her Harry. All she's doing is causing you pain. And watching you be in pain gives me pain.  
Harry all of a sudden stopped and Cho bumped into him. What Harry? Said Cho.  
Cho, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you in.  
What are you talking about? I'm your friend, that's what friends are for.  
Harry leaned over and gave her a hug, thanks Cho. I really wouldn't know what I would do with out you.  
I'm leaving, said Emma. The recreation room is getting too loud.  
Do you want me to come with you?  
No, go ahead and finish your game. I think I'm going to take a nap.  
Okay then seeya, love you. Emma was walking towards the stairs when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Harry and Cho in his arms. Oh, how she remembered how it felt when she was in Harry's arms. But she couldn't bare the sight of them. Harry, I love you so much and I know you love me thought Cho. You're going to be mine.  
She looked up and saw Emma. She tightened her grip on Harry and brought him closer. Look at her face, she thinks that Harry loves me. Hah!  
Emma couldn't bare it any longer, she turned around and ran the other way.  
It worked thought Cho.  
Thanks again Cho, said Harry as she pulled away from her. You're a real friend.  
Am I just a friend? Asked Cho.  
Yes. What else could you be? Said Harry Couldn't I be more than just a friend? Oh, Cho. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could take it just now.  
Yea, you're probably right, said Cho a little disappointed. Well I got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Harry. Bye, said Harry. Thanks for everything.  
No prob, just take care of yourself.

Emma ran as fast as she could. She couldn't get that picture out of her head. Emma wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into something and fell over.  
Ouch! Said a familiar voice.  
Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. No its okay.  
Sue, it's you. Yea, it's just me, said Sue Oh, no I didn't mean it like that.  
It's ok. Hey we never get to hang out like we use to. Yea I know. You want to do something now.  
Sure. What do you want to do?  
I don't know, you have any ideas.  
Actually I do. Up for snacks?  
Harry was alone again. What can I do to pass time? I got it, eating always made me feel better.  
Harry started to walk towards the kitchen. There was a big picture of fruits. He went up and tickled the orange and the door opened.  
Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby. Very nice of him, said Dobby.  
Yea I have. Do you have any snacks that I can munch on. Yes, of course. Please sit at the table. Some of your friends are there eating.  
Friends? Thought Harry, who could it be?  
Harry turned the corner, who he saw made him want to turn and sprint out of there, but Dobby kept on pushing him.  
Hello Sue, Emma, said Harry.  
Hi Harry, said Sue. Didn't know you knew about this place.  
Hello Harry, said Emma.  
Why does she have to be here at this time? I miss her so much. Thought Harry.  
So how are things going for you? asked Harry, he couldn't take his eyes of her.  
I'm doing great. Daniel has been very good to me. You? How are you doing? How's Cho?  
How can you ask? I feel so horrible.  
I'm doing good, lied Harry. Cho comes to visit a lot more. It's really nice to have her around again. I'm thinking about asking her to go out with me. Don't show her the pain that I'm going through, thought Harry.  
Dobby came back with snacks.  
Thanks Dobby, said Harry.  
Anything for Harry Potter. Harry Potter has been good to Dobby and Dobby wants to pay him back. He turned and walked away.  
So how do you know about this place, asked Harry to Sue.  
Oh, it's more of a coincident than anything else. I was taking a tour of the school when I saw the painting outside. I'm sort of into art so I examined it a little. The way it's painted fascinated me so I went up to the orange and sort of ran my fingers across it and a door appeared.  
That's pretty cool, said Harry constantly looking over in Emma's direction. What is she thinking thought Harry. Only if I knew what she was thinking I could act on it.  
How do you know about this place, asked Sue.  
Oh, heard from former students, said Harry. Well I'm just going to take this and leave. Nice talking with you guys. See you around.  
Bye Harry, said Emma.  
Where in the world is Sue taking me? Thought Emma as she followed Sue down a hall Emma had never seen.  
There was a big picture with lots of fruit on it. She went over to the orange and tickled it. And the door opened Wow thought Emma. She followed Sue inside. This must the biggest kitchen ever.  
A house elf named Dobby seated them and brought them some snacks.  
I wonder what Harry is doing right now?  
Harry walked in.  
Oh no. He's here.  
Hello Sue, Emma, said Harry.  
He said Sue's name first thought Emma.  
Hi Harry, said Sue. Didn't know you knew about this place.  
Hello Harry, said Emma. What else can I say thought Emma.  
So how are things going for you? asked Harry. Phew he said something first. Why is he looking at me like that?  
I'm doing great, said Emma. I'm doing horrible thought Emma. Daniel has been very good to me. But I want to be with you Harry, thought Emma. You? How are you doing? How's Cho?  
Please say you want to be with me and not Cho.  
I'm doing good, said Harry. Cho comes to visit a lot more. It's really nice to have her around again. I'm thinking about asking her to go out with me.  
NOO! So he does love her.  
Dobby came back with snacks.  
Thanks Dobby said Harry.  
Anything for Harry Potter. Harry Potter has been good to Dobby and Dobby wants to pay him back. He turned and walked away.  
What else can I say.  
So how do you know this place, asked Harry to Sue.  
Oh, it's more of a coincident than anything else. I was taking a tour of the school when I saw the painting outside. I'm sort of into art so I examined it a little. The way it's painted fascinated me so I went up to the orange and sort of ran my fingers across it and a door appeared.  
That's pretty cool, said Harry constantly looking over in Emma's direction. I want to talk to him but what can I say?  
How do you know about this place, asked Sue.  
Oh, heard from former students, said Harry. Well I'm just going to take this and leave. Nice talking with you guys. See you around.  
No, please don't leave. Just you being here makes me feel better. No. Bye Harry, said Emma.  
I can't take this any longer. I have to talk to Emma, thought Harry as he ran towards the kitchen door.  
I can't take it, it hurts too much. I need to talk to Harry, thought Emma as she ran out of the kitchen Ouch!  
Oh, Emma are you alright?  
Yea I'm fine, said Emma.  
I need to talk to you, said Harry and Emma at the same time. They just stood there for a couple of seconds, surprised they had said something at the same time.  
You need to talk to me::pause:: why::pause:: Stop it! They were talking at the same time saying the same things.  
So you want to talk to me? Said Harry. What is it? Please say you love me and you made a mistake thought Harry.  
Well- you said you needed to talk to me, what did you need to tell me? Tell me that you love me thought Emma.  
Oh, right...uh- I hope things go uh- good with you and Daniel.  
Oh- they are, I hope things are good for you and Cho, said Emma. The both turned around, their backs facing each other and started to walk.  
Harry stopped, turned and looked back but Emma kept on walking. Maybe she does love Daniel. As long as she's happy I guess I can live. He turned around and started walking again.  
Emma stopped and turned around. She could only see the back of Harry walking away. Should I go stop him? But he seems so happy with Cho. Emma turned back around and walked to the kitchen. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 18: Harry's had enough

Ron, I'm starting to worry about Harry, said Hermione.  
Why? Said Ron.  
You see him everyday and you're telling me you don't notice?  
Notice what? He seems happy now that he's back with Cho.  
I know, but I don't think his heart agrees with his actions. I know he smiles, laughs and all but his eyes are different. In a way I think he still loves Emma.  
Don't be silly. If Harry loved Emma, he wouldn't be...going...out...with...Cho. But maybe he's trying to hide it. He's the type of person that likes to hide behind things. I'll talk with him.  
Ok, you do that. He'll probably confess to you.  
Of course he will.  
I just wish he could be as happy as we are.  
Yea. Well, sometimes I just think we're lucky, said Ron as he gave Hermione a side hug.  
Hermione smiled and looked up. Ron leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
Whoa, guys get a room, said Harry.  
Hey Harry, said Ron.  
Hello Harry, said Hermione, then elbowing Ron in the rib and giving him a you-know-what-to-do look. Ron kind of scrunched his face up. Gosh Hermione, do you always have to hit me in the ribs, muttered Ron.  
Harry just watched, smiling.  
Harry, can I talk with you? Said Ron still rubbing his side.  
Sure, said Harry.  
They walked over to an empty corner of the common room.  
What's up, said Harry.  
Are you happy, Harry? Said Ron.  
Of course I am, said Harry.  
Ron turned to Hermione and shrugged. He mouthed to her, he said he's happy.  
Hermione looked at him, rolled her eyes and hit her forehead with her hand. Oh boy, she muttered.  
Uh- Ron, I can see what you're doing, said Harry with a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look.  
Oh, right, said Ron scratching the back of his head.  
What's going on? Asked Harry. Why were you mouthing to Hermione?  
Oh, that was nothing. I- I got to go, seeya Harry. Ron got up and left.  
Harry just sat their dumbfounded. Ron walked over to Hermione and she punched him in the arm.  
What was that Ron?  
What I tried my best.  
Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and left the common room.  
Harry just sat there.  
What was that? He thought. Well I think I'm going to go out for a walk.  
Harry got up and left the common room. Harry couldn't stop thinking about Emma. I thought I could get over her if I went out with someone else. But it's not working so far. What am I going to do? Emma was walking around with Daniel, hand in hand. Emma was sort of spacing out.  
Oh, Harry, I wish it was you instead of Daniel. I heard you're going out with Cho again. Emma, don't torture yourself like this. You're going to go insane. But Harry seemed so happy yesterday. Last night I saw you kissing Cho before she left. I don't think I can bare this any longer. Maybe I should go back to Drumstrang. At least that would keep me away from him. But I can't, there's no one I can stay with, and I doubt that Mrs. Wood would let me. It would hurt Daniel too much.  
Emma? Are you alright? Asked Daniel.  
Yea, as she smiled.  
Daniel leaned in and kissed her. She didn't want to kiss back so she kind of just sat there.  
Let's see, what can I do today?  
::gasp:  
Look at her, she's all over Daniel. I can't take this any longer. If I see them like that again, my heart's going to be torn out. How can she do this to me?  
Harry was trying hard to hold in tears. Okay, I'm going to casually walk past them and pretend they aren't there.  
He took one step that seem to echo in the empty hall. He couldn't do it, he turned and started to run.  
Oh, this is taking for ever. Thought Emma. What was that noise. Someone's watching.  
Emma pulled away. Oh no, it was Harry. He saw me kissing Daniel. Emma turned and ran after him.  
Emma! No, don't go! Said Daniel. Should I follow her or not, thought Daniel.  
Why am I going after him? He doesn't love me anymore. He loves Cho.  
Harry ran into an empty class room and fell onto a chair. He leaned over and rested his head on his outstretched arm.  
How can she do this to me? I can't bare to see her with him again. I tried so hard to forget about her. Oh, Emma I love you! I can't stop thinking about you, said Harry.  
::gasp:  
I have to find him. Where did he go, thought Emma. Think fast, where would he be? That classroom door's sort of open, maybe he's in there.  
Emma creeped up to the door. She heard someone talking.  
Harry's talking to himself. What is he saying?  
...so hard to forget about her. Oh, Emma I love you! I can't stop thinking about you ::gasp:  
Harry turned quickly to see who it was.  
Emma, he said as he quickly wiped away a tear.  
Harry, is that true? Did you just say you loved me?  
Oh, Emma, I can't take it any longer. You torture me when I see you with Daniel and our memories torture me at night. I can't take it any longer, said Harry.  
But you're going out with Cho?  
I'm only going out with her because I thought that would make me feel better. But-  
But what?  
I can't take it. I can't do it. I'm sorry. I love you Emma, don't you love me?  
I'm so sorry, said Emma her eyes getting watery. Emma just wanted to throw herself at him but she had to resist the urge. I can't. Even if I did I couldn't. I would hurt Daniel too much. I can't bear to break his heart.  
What about me? Aren't my feelings, my broken heart important?  
Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. All Emma wanted to do was tell him that she loved him and wanted to me in his arms.  
Emma, I love you.  
::Bang:  
Stop it Harry, said Daniel as he stormed into the room. Look at what you're putting Emma through. Emma just stood there, tears rolling silently down her cheek. If you really cared about her you would leave her alone. Do you like to see her in pain. Daniel then turned to Emma. Let's go, and grabbed her hand and led her out.  
Emma! I'm going to wait, I'm always going to be here...yelled Harry.  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to leave.   
Harry, you can't leave! Yelled Ron. What are we going to do. I mean you're the quidditch captain and seeker, you're the head boy, and us. How can you leave us. Harry was in his room packing.  
I'm sorry Ron, but I just can't take it anymore. I made arrangements so that I can still be on the Hogwarts quidditch team and captain. We don't really need a head boy since Hermione does all the work anyway. But Harry, you're just running away from a problem that you should try to solve now, said Hermione.  
I'd rather not, said Harry. We'll still see each other everyday, I'm just not going to be in class.  
You're leaving because of a girl, don't you think that's a little over reacting. I mean you only have one class with her, said Ron.  
But I see her everywhere. I see her in the halls, Great Hall, and everything here reminds me of her in some way. If I stay here any longer, I'm going to go mad, said Harry.  
Harry, we're going to miss you, said Hermione ::bang:  
It's true, it really is true, said Dean.  
You're actually going to leave, Harry, said Seamus.  
But why? Said Neville.  
Only Harry, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy and Cho really knew why he was leaving.  
Things just turned out that way, said Harry.  
You can't leave, what about quidditch? Said Dean.  
I'm still your captain and your seeker so you don't have to worry, said Harry.  
Ok, then what about...uh- us? You're just going to leave us after 6 years together. Come on you only have another half of the year left. Why don't you just stay? Said Dean.  
I can't, said Harry. Well I have to go talk to the teacher and get my transfer grades.  
Harry walked out of the room, through the portrait. Who should I go talk to first thought Harry. I'll go to Snape. I'm sure he'd be delighted that I'm leaving.  
Harry knocked on the door that led to his potions class.  
Come in, Harry heard.  
Potter, what business brings you down here? Said Snape.  
I'm here to get my transfer grade, said Harry.  
Your transfer grade? Are you leaving?  
Yes, I'm going to a different school.  
Oh, what a pity. Snape looked like Christmas was early and he had just received 1,000 galleons. . Well here it is, a pitiful grade but passing.  
Harry walked out. Potter, you're actually leaving? Said Malfoy. It sounded weird that Malfoy had called Harry by his last name.  
Yes I am. If you will excuse me I have to go get my grades.  
Harry, do you really have to leave. I mean just as soon as we become good friends you leave.  
I'm sorry, but things just didn't work out the way I wanted.  
Just because a girl doesn't like you, it doesn't mean you have to abandon everything and leave.  
You won't understand. What if Ginny said she didn't love you.  
Well- I-  
Exactly...sorry but I have a busy schedule right now.

Where is she? Said Cho.  
Cho was very angry. Harry had broken up with her again.

Cho, I can't see you anymore, said Harry.  
What do you mean? Said Cho. Aren't we happy together?  
Well, yes, but I'm leaving.  
What do you mean? Where?  
Away from here and sorry, but you can't come visit either.  
But-  
It's a school rule.  
But why?  
I'd rather not say?  
I know why...

Cho turned the corner and-  
There she is.  
Emma was walking down the hall with Sue.  
You! You're the reason for all this! Said Cho.  
What are you talking about? Said Sue.  
I wasn't talking to you, so if you would please shut up!  
Excuse me? Said Sue.  
What's wrong Cho? Said Emma.  
It's your dang fault! What are you talking about? Said Emma in total confusion.  
It's because of you that Harry's leaving.  
What? Emma said faintly. He's leaving? When?  
You know I never liked you, you disgust me!  
When is he leaving? Said Emma a little more stern.  
Why should I tell you? You'd just make things worse. Cho flipped her hair so that it would hit Emma in the face. That female dog, how rude was that? Said Sue as she glared at Cho.  
I have to find him, quick. Said Emma, a little panicked. He's leaving because of me! I have to find him.  
Emma sprinted to the Gryffindor entrance.  
Password?  
Password? Oh no I don't know it. Please let me in, it's really important!  
I'm sorry said the fat lady, but I can't let you in unless you know the password.  
Oh, it's useless. Oh, Harry please don't leave, said Emma as she slowly fell to the floor.  
All of a sudden the portrait opens. And out walked Hermione, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus and Ginny.  
Emma looked desperately for Harry.  
Emma said Hermione. What are you doing here?  
I need to talk to Harry, please let me talk to him, said Emma.  
Don't tell her anything, said Ron. He glared at her as he walked pass her. And don't follow us. We aren't going to see him anyway.  
Emma felt hopeless. She just sat there for 5 minutes. I have to go look for him, said Emma and she stood up.  
She ran into someone and she fell down. Are you okay?  
It must be Harry that I bumped into, I hope, thought Emma.  
Harry! Said Emma No, I'm sorry, said Draco. Do you know where he is?  
Sorry but he told me not to tell you.  
Oh, please.  
Well I guess it doesn't matter, he said he was leaving in the front at 6:00, which is in 2 minutes.  
The front. Thanks Draco. She sprinted towards the front doors.  
You better not hurt him again or I'll have to deal with you myself, Emma heard Draco say.

Bye, I'm going to miss you guys, said Harry as he got into the carriage.  
You can still change your mind, said Ron.  
Come on, think of all the good times we had together, said Seamus.  
I'll always remember. You guys should get going, especially you four. Ron you'll be in charge of tonight's practice. Hermione, Ginny and Dean, listen to Ron. Okay? You guys should be heading to the field now, said Harry.  
Oh yea, Draco told me to tell you goodbye. He couldn't come out.  
Well, tell him I said bye and tell him to take care of himself. Ginny if he isn't good to you, just owl me and I'll get him, said Harry.  
Okay, said Ginny, blushing a little. She had tears in her eyes. Oh, Harry do you have to leave. Just as we were becoming good friends.  
I'm sorry guys, but I really got to do this. Hurry up and g in, I mean head to the field. I won't leave until you guys leave.  
Fine, said Hermione with tears falling down her cheek. I'll miss you. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
Bye guys, said Harry as the 6 of them left.  
Mr. Potter, are you ready? Said the coach driver.  
I just want to sit here for a couple more seconds please, said Harry.  
Sure thing, said the driver.

Almost there...I'm here, said a sweaty Emma. She ran out into the front of the castle.  
Where is everyone? He couldn't have left, could he?  
She looked out into the horizon. The carriage, it's leaving. Harry! Cried Emma as loud as she could. NO! don't leave me! I love you! She said as she cried. I'm too late...she turned around to go back inside.  
Harry! Said Emma.  
Yes, said Harry.  
But you're carriage, it just left.  
I know.  
Oh, Harry, pleas don't ever leave me.  
I won't.  
Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. I love you so much and missed you so much.  
Harry just walked over and put his arms around her. It's okay now.  
They walked to the lake near the school.  
Oh, Harry I missed you so much. I missed you too, said Harry. But what about Daniel?  
I don't care about him anymore. All I care is being with you.  
Sorry to say but you really looked happy with him.  
Oh, Harry I was so miserable. I would've gone insane, but you helped me.  
Me? How?  
Just seeing you everyday gave me a reason to wake up in the morning. Can you promise me that you won't ever leave me, said Harry.  
Yes. I can. Harry leaned in and they kissed. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 19: Big Accident #  
I can't believe it! You guys are going out again! Said Ron. I'm sorry, Harry but I don't really trust her.  
Everything's going to be fine, said Harry.  
They were sitting on their beds.  
You know Ron's right, said Dean. I mean she did it once, she can do it again.  
Guys, she promised me she wouldn't. I mean she already broke up with Daniel, said Harry.  
I don't know said Seamus. I mean it kind of looks like a cycle to me.  
A cycle? Said Ron Yea. I mean, Emma broke up with you for some reason, then its going to be Harry's turn to break up with Emma because of some reason. Then after that its Emma turn again, and there you have it a cycle. And the cycle only ends if someone dies or something.  
Okay Seamus, you can go to sleep now, said Ron.  
Well, I love her so that's all I need, said Harry.  
Whatever, it's your decision and I'll have your back no matter what, said Ron.  
Thanks, Ron. Said Harry.  
Yea, same with us said Dean. You do whatever. Soon all of them were fast asleep. That day was the best day Harry had in a long time. He spent the whole day with Emma. Well maybe not the whole day. They had one class together, and Harry had quidditch and homework to do, but the rest of the time he spent with Emma. Nothing can break us apart, nothing, thought Harry as he drifted on to sleep.

Finally it's Saturday, said Harry. He was laying flat on his bed. Get up, said Ron as he threw a pillow on top of him. I'm up, can't wait to go see Emma, said Harry.  
Ok, whatever, said Ron.

It's a beautiful morning said Emma, looking out her window. You seem to be in a really good mood, going to see Harry I suppose, said Sue.  
Yup, we get to spend the whole day together. Oh how exciting, said Sue sarcastically.  
Emma walked out of her room and out her common room. Harry had said to meet in the Great Hall.  
Good morning Emma, said Harry.  
Good morning. Have a nice sleep, said Emma.  
Of course, I dreamt about you, said Harry.  
Meet you after breakfast, said Emma as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table.  
Hey guys, said Harry. You know what I noticed, said Ron.  
What?  
You always have a thing for girls that are Asian and in Ravenclaw.  
Hah...never thought of it that way.  
Harry, are you coming with us to Hogsmeade? Asked Hermione.  
Yea I think so. Great! Oh yea Draco, and Ginny are coming too.  
After breakfast the 3 sets of couples got on their brooms and flew to Hogsmeade. They first stopped by to get some butterbeer. This is good stuff, said Emma.  
Yup it is said Ron.  
After about 2 cups each they got up to leave. It was pouring rain; there was lighting too. Wow, it hasn't rained this hard in a long time, said Ron. They were walking down the street and the next thing that happened, happened so fast that they didn't even realize it had ended.  
Harry! Harry wake up! Said Emma, Harry was lying on her lap and blood everywhere, especially from the head. Please don't be dead. Harry! Emma what happened? Said Ron, shocked. Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Ginny were jogging ahead of Emma and Harry.  
I don't know, said Emma as tears fell from her eyes.  
Harry was taken to a nearby hospital, Hogwarts.

What happened, Albus? Asked McGonagall.  
A lighting. It hit the building next to Harry and it crumpled on top of him, said Dumbledore.  
Oh dear. But I don't get it. The girl was standing right next to him. Yes, but the girl was far away enough for her to have only minor injuries. I'm thinking that, because it was raining, not a lot of people were out. So not a lot of people got hurt. And because it was raining they were running to get out of the rain and so weren't close to each other.  
Do you think he'll be fine.  
I hope so, said Dumbledore, his face full of worry.

Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Ginny were all outside waiting.  
Emma just came out of a separate room with her arm bandaged up.  
Any news yet? Asked Emma.  
No, said Ron how are you feeling?  
I'm okay...He'll be okay, right? He won't die, he can't, said Emma.  
He'll be fine, said Hermione as she gave Emma a hug. They started to cry.  
Oh stop crying you big babies, said Ron though you could tell he was about to burst into tears. They steadily paced back and forth.  
All of a sudden the door opens.  
Professor Dumbledore, is Harry alright? Is he ok, alive? Said all five of them at once.  
Quiet down. He'll be fine. He's just sleeping. I think I should talk to Emma alone, said Dumbledore.  
Is it about Harry? Asked Emma.  
Yes, said Dumbledore.  
Well, if you don't mind, I think its okay for them to hear.  
If that's what you want, said Dumbledore. Harry will be fine, he just has a few broken bones that can be mended in no time.  
That's great, said Ron.  
But...I'm afraid that he took a really big blow to the head. And sorry to say, but he has amnesia. Amnesia is the disease where you lose some of you memories, right? Said Malfoy.  
Yes, said Dumbledore.  
Well, if its something like that you can fix it with magic, can't you?  
No, said Hermione. What do you mean? Asked Emma.  
Magic can't fix everything, said Hermione.  
Hermione is right, since Harry as gotten his injury by natural cause or you could say disaster, we cannot fix it with magic. It's like cancer, magic can't fix it.  
Okay, so how much as he forgotten? Do you know? Asked Malfoy.  
Yes, I do. Its not good news for you, Mr. Malfoy or for Miss Watts.  
What- what do you mean? Stuttered Emma.  
He won't remember anything that happened within a year. So the last thing he'll remember is the end of summer and things that happened before then.  
Emma just stood there. So he won't know who I am.  
I'm afraid so, said Dumbledore.  
When can we come visit? Asked Ron.  
I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. He turned and walked away.  
Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry, said Hermione.  
He'll still remember me as his enemy, said Malfoy, kind of spaced out.  
Don't worry too much, you eventually get your memories back. So maybe he'll get them soon, said Hermione, trying to comfort everyone.  
The rest of the night was very quiet for the five of them. They all just sat in an empty classroom not saying a word. Of course it was natural that the news about Harry spread like wild fire at Hogwarts.  
There were rumors that he was dead, or that he was a ghost by the end of the day.  
But nothing that anyone said or did cheered up his five most closest friends. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 20 Emma visited the hospital everyday. She would sit next to his bed and hold his hand.  
When are you going to wake up, Harry? Please don't leave me...thought Emma.  
Hermione and Ron wanted to come visit with Emma but they had Quidditch practice. Malfoy was stuck with homework and Ginny was at practice.  
It's been about 3 days now. Miss Watts, I don't see any point in talking to a boy that can't hear you, said Madam Promfrey.  
I know, but I just want to be with him, said Emma.  
Hi Emma, said Daniel. How's Harry?  
The same, said Emma.

Daniel had stopped his pursuit to getting Emma back. After the accident, he couldn't do it anymore. It, of course made Cho very upset.

When did they say he was going to wake? Asked Daniel They don't know.  
Emma you look really tired. Do you want to get a cup of tea or something? I'm sure Harry will understand.  
Well, I guess I can use a cup. Bye, Harry, I'll be back soon.  
They stood up and walked out.

A minute later Cho walked in.  
Oh Harry. I wish I could do something. It's all that Emma girl's fault. I'm going to make her pay. Cho didn't know that Harry had amnesia. I just wish I could go back in time when we were so happy together. I miss you Harry, said Cho as she held his hand. It moved. Then he groaned.  
Harry! Harry. Are you awake? Harry, open your eyes. Cho? Said Harry a little out of it still.  
Yes, its me, said Cho excited.  
Harry just smiled. He just laid there, holding Cho's hand.  
Oh Harry I'm so glad you're alright. You had us all worried to death.  
Miss Chang, I'm sorry but you'll have to go now, said Madam Pomfrey.  
Harry, I'll be back.

Cho was walking back and forth when Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived.  
What are you doing out here? Asked Hermione Harry's awake! Cho yelled as she jumped up and down.  
What?! Said Ron. He's awake. He's fine right?  
Yes, of course.  
Yes! Said Ron as he sort of ran around in circles.  
Hermione just stood there with a really big smile and so did Ginny, sort of jumping up and down. Madam Pomfrey came back out.  
Can we go see Harry? asked Hermione.  
I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back tomorrow. He just fell asleep again, said Madam Pomfrey.  
He fell asleep again? Said Ron as they walked back to their common room. He's been sleeping for 3 days now.   
The first thing Hermione and Ron did was to get dressed and visit Harry.  
They ran out of their common room and all the way to the hospital.  
Harry! cried Ron. You're awake!  
Well, of course I am. After all that yelling and jumping, said Harry as he yawned. How long was I out for?  
Three days, said Hermione.  
Three?! Wow that's a long time. But I have a question...why am I in here?  
Hermione and Ron just looked at each other. You mean you don't remember, said Ron.  
No, but I really- They were interrupted. Harry, you're awake! Said Emma as she ran to him and hugged him.  
After about a minute, she moved back and leaned in to kiss him.  
Whoa, wait a minute. Do I know you? said Harry, holding Emma back with his arms.  
Emma just sort of fell back. He's forgotten, said Emma.  
Forgotten what? Said Harry, now looking totally confused. But before Harry could find out, they were interrupted again.  
Harry! I got here as fast as I could, said Cho.  
Cho, I'm so glad you're here, said Harry as he hugged her.  
Emma just stood there, how could he have forgotten? I'm finally ready to commit to him and he forgets who I am.  
Hermione and Ron just glanced at each other, a little nervous. Emma couldn't take it, she ran out.  
Hermione followed.  
Emma, are you alright? Said Hermione.  
NO! just as I'm ready to commit, I lose him, said Emma as she started to cry.  
Oh, I'm so sorry. But don't worry, he'll get his memory back. He loved you and his love for you will break through.  
I just hope soon. It seems like he's back in love with Cho.  
Emma, don't worry about it too much. Think positive.  
For the next week, Emma came to visit everyday, even though Harry didn't know who she was. Hello, Harry. Beautiful day isn't it? Said Emma.  
Yes, it is, said Harry. Why do you come visit me all the time? Do we know each other. Yes we did, we were really close.  
I'm sorry, I really wish I could remember you, but I can't.  
It's okay, don't think too hard. It's not good for your head...well at least for now.  
Well, thanks for coming. Even though Harry forgot who Emma was, they had gotten really close.  
So where's Cho? Said Emma.  
She's working. Did you know she owns a clothing store?  
Yea, said Emma.  
Oh, well now you know again. She said she's going to be really busy for the next week or so.  
Good thought Emma. Maybe I can get him to remember me.  
Emma, what kind of relationship did we have, before all this happened? You guys were going out, said Ron as he just joined them. Hey Harry. Feeling better?  
Going out? Said Harry, totally ignoring Ron. But I'm going out with Cho.  
Yea but you end up- ouch, Hermione always does that, said Ron as he rubbed his ribs.  
End up how? Said Harry.  
It's not important, said Emma.  
How come you never told me that we were going out? Emma didn't know what to say so she just shrugged.  
Man, Harry. You should've been to today's practice, said Ron, trying to change the subject. It was so great. We're getting really good. And guess what. I have a surprise for you. What? Said Harry, still looking at Emma hoping to get an answer.  
Well, I got this last night. Well Hedwig brought it and I just took it from her. What is it? Said Harry. Read it for yourself.  
Harry took the envelope:

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that we want you to play for our team. Our seeker is retiring at the end of this year. It would be a pleasure if you would join us. We have a great record of your games and we believe that your talent is needed on our team. Please respond a.s.a.p.  
Mr. Samuel Dullin Manager, Cannons

Harry just looked up with the biggest smile ever. I don't believe it, they actually want me on their team! Said Harry.  
Yea! Congrats. I always believed in you, said Ron.  
Right, said Harry.  
Congratulations Harry, said Emma as she finished the letter. I'm really happy for you.  
Thanks Emma.

Couple of days later, Harry was released. He couldn't have been any happier. He was getting tired of that room.  
You have to trust me! Said Malfoy.  
I'm going to visit Harry, said Ginny. Ginny, you know I love you.  
And I love you too, but I can't get in between you and your parents. They hate-  
I don't care what my parents think anymore. I had to listen to them all my life. I'm not going to let them take away the one person I love. Draco, I-  
Stop, I don't want to hear it anymore. Do you love me or not?  
Yes of course I do.  
Then why does my parents' opinion matter so much?  
Because they are your parents. They brought you into this world and you should respect them. I'm sorry but I can't see you if your parents don't allow it.  
I just don't understand you! Malfoy was so angry he just stormed out of the room. Ginny just stood there, she wanted to be with him, but she could never get in between him and his parents. No matter how ruthless she thought they were.  
Cho? Said Harry as he walked down the hall with Cho, hand in hand.  
Yes, said Cho.  
Did you know that I went out with Emma before the accident?  
Yes, said Cho a little tense. She stole you away from me.  
What do you mean?  
She always has this story that she tells every guy that's already taken and that she wants.  
What kind of story?  
Well, she starts off by telling him that she had a bad past with her family. That's how she came to live with Daniel. She lives with Daniel, that parts true but her story about her parents, that's a lie. This usually makes the guy feel sorry for her. Then she usually tries to tutor the guy and is always getting close to him. Then she seduces the guy. She is pretty, I'll admit and she uses that as one of her tools. She says it always works.  
She doesn't seem like the type of person to do that.  
Remember the saying, don't judge a book by its covers.  
Yea, I guess, said Harry thinking deeply about this. He decided to ask Emma.  
Hey Emma, said Harry. How are things?  
Good. How are you? Feeling better? Asked Emma.  
Yes, much. Can I ask you some questions about before the accident? I think I might be remembering some things. I just want to confirm it.  
Sure, said Emma a little excited.  
Ok first off, did you tell me something about your parents? Something bad happened so now you live with Daniel.  
Yes, said Emma as she put her head down. It hurt for her to remember those memories. Do you remember anything else? Trying to change the subject.  
Oh, yes. Did you tutor me?  
Yes, I tutored you in transfigurations. Wow, so you do remember! Have we ever kissed during our tutors? I mean before we went out?  
Yes, said Emma, giggling a little.  
So it is true. I can't believe you. How could you do something like this? You know what I don't even want to talk to you anymore. I never thought it would be true, but it is! Harry got up and ran out.  
Emma just sat there oblivious to what just had happened.  
Harry was walking down the hall. How can someone ever do that to anyone? She followed the steps that Cho had said. I can't believe it! And I actually was falling for her again! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, and story not mine. All belongs to the authors respectivly.

Chapter 21 School was going to be out in about a month. Harry was excited. He didn't have to go back to the Dursely's anymore.

Harry was also avoiding Emma. He didn't want to see her at all. He thought what she had done was so awful and very ruthless.  
I need to talk to Harry, thought Emma. But it seems like he's avoiding me. The last time I talked to him was when we had that weird conversation. Gosh I hope everything is okay.  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy and all of Harry's close friends were trying to avoid Emma. They had heard about what she did and wasn't as kind to her anymore. They just thought it was best to stay away from her so that they wouldn't have to express their emotions and feelings.  
Sue was hanging out with Harry more often. She seemed to be really interested in Harry's past. Harry was having the time of his life. But Harry didn't see what was coming ahead.

Harry and Cho were walking down the hall. Harry thought to himself, I don't think I've ever been down this hall. This castle must be bigger than I thought.  
Uh- Harry, where exactly are we? Said Cho.  
You mean you don't know either? Said Harry. Oh no, said Cho.  
Harry, I really need to talk to you, said Emma as she ran up to them from behind.  
Sorry, but I don't know who you are, said Harry, very rudely.  
Cho just gave a smirk. You heard him, he doesn't want to talk to you.  
What have I done wrong? Pleaded Emma. Don't act like you don't know. How could you hurt Cho like that? Said Harry.  
Hurt Cho? What are you talking about? Said Emma.  
Cho was getting a little uncomfortable. You stole him away from me.  
No I didn't, you were the one trying to do that, said Emma getting frustrated. Don't try to blame others for what you did, said Harry, obviously he was angry.  
Harry, you have to believe me, I didn't take you away from her. How can I believe you, I barely even know you.  
Harry, you have to believe me! Begged Emma.  
Go-  
::bang::pop::pop::pop::pop:: Four people in cloaks and masks appeared.  
Harry's scar started to burn like it never had before. He fell to the floor, gripping his forehead.  
Harry we meet again, said the one in the middle. He took of his mask. Voldemort. Said Harry, still in pain.  
Yes. It seems like you still remember me. That's good. And look you have two of your girlfriends with you. You know what, I'm actually in the mood to kill someone. Who should I kill, the one that's lying or the one that's telling the truth.  
Leave them out of this, this is just between you and me, yelled Harry.  
I asked you a question, Harry and I want an answer, said Voldemort as he glided closer to Harry. Should I kill the lying one, he pointed his want at the now shaking Cho; or the one that's telling the truth, pointing to the fearful Emma.  
What are you talking about? Cho wouldn't lie to me and how would you know all this?  
Harry, Harry, I have my resources, said Voldemort as he turned his head to one of the death eaters standing by him. He walked forward and took off his mask. It wasn't a boy, it was a girl.  
Sue! Gasped Emma. You're, you're a.  
Yes, said Sue. I've been the spy for Voldemort since the beginning of the school year.  
Yes, she has been good. But she also had some major mistakes.  
Like what shouted Harry.  
Like that one time, she wanted to show off and gathered some of the training death eaters and appeared in front of you and Emma. She was stupid and was severely punished. And when that brick wall fell on you. She thought it would be to her advantage if she killed you yourself. But I don't want you dead.  
Then what do you want? Said Harry.  
I want you to join me.  
Never!  
Then you leave me with no choice. He turned to Emma and CRUCIO!  
Ah! Cried Harry.  
You foolish boy. You shouldn't have done that. Now you will pay.  
Harry was aching with pain all over. He could hear the screams and cries from Cho and Emma. Then all of a sudden he, he remembers something...

Harry led her to an empty classroom. Sit down Cho, said Harry. He felt so bad, he didn't want to hurt Cho in any way.  
What's up Harry? You seem so tense, said Cho. Do you need a massage?  
No I'm fine.  
Harry, stop being so serious. Cho, I really need to talk to you.  
Oh. Well if it's that serious.  
Yes it is.  
Cho began to look a little suspicious. Cho, I need a break.  
Yes, of course you do. The school has been working you hard, but two more weeks and you have half a month off and all day freedom, so that we can be together.  
No Cho. I don't think you understand. I need a break from us.  
What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me? How could you? No one's ever broken up with me. You can't.  
This isn't easy for me either. Don't make it harder. I won't let you break up with me. Never. Think about all the times we had together. We were perfect. Cho, stop it. I'm really sorry. I was hoping that things would work out. But-  
It's that Emma chick, isn't it. She told you to break up with me, didn't she.  
No. Emma doesn't have anything to do with this. But Harry thought to himself, does Emma really have nothing to do with the reason why I'm breaking up with Cho?  
I know you're lying. I can't believe this. I thought you loved me.  
I'm really sorry Cho, I really am. I hope we can still be friends.  
If you were really, truly sorry, you would've never broken up with me in the first place. Cho just ran out of the room, tears running down her cheek.

And another...

What if I said I loved you?  
Harry, this isn't a joking matter.  
But I am serious. I fell in love with you when I first bumped into you on the train. Even though I was going out with Cho, I was in love with you. I didn't want to admit at first, but I can't deny it any longer.  
Harry, stop, this isn't funny.  
Emma, Harry said as he cupped her face with his hands. I love you.  
Harry don't do this. Love is a two way thing, said Emma as she turned her back toward Harry and started to walk towards the portrait. Then tell me in my face that you don't love me, said Harry as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. They were so close their nose were an inch away from each other. Tell me in my face, look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me. Tell me.  
Emma just stared into Harry's vivid green eyes, her eyes were watering up and a tear ran down her cheek. She tried to get free but Harry was too strong.  
Tell me Emma, I need to know if you don't love me. Tell me.

Another...

All of a sudden the pain stopped. He was lying on the floor, sweating and feeling weak. The death eaters were still laughing. She doesn't love you!  
Harry just sat there, his head bowed.  
Harry, get up. Don't listen to them. They're lying. I do love you. I always have. So get up and fight. What should we do with the girl? Said one of the death eaters. The death eaters continued to laugh. Oh, let's-

...But you're going out with Cho?  
I'm only going out with her because I thought that would make me feel better. But-  
But what?  
I can't take it. I can't do it. I'm sorry. I love you Emma, don't you love me?

Harry remembered. All of a sudden the pain stopped. But he wasn't focused on Voldemort anymore. Cho, how could you? How could you lie like that to me? I trusted you with my whole heart, said Harry looking at Cho with utmost disappointment.  
I had to, said Cho. She was taking you away from me. You're suppose to be with me. She started to cry.  
Harry, you remember? Do you? Said Emma.  
Oh, Emma I'm so sorry that I would ever believe what Cho had said.  
What did Cho say?  
We can talk about it later. We can also talk about what we want to do over the summer now that we're graduating.  
I'm sorry to interrupt in this love thing but I don't have the patience for this, said Voldemort his eyes glowing red with anger. I'll ask you again. Harry, will you come join me. I can give you powers beyond belief. You are pretty strong, but I can make you the most powerful wizard. You and me! How does that sound?  
You killed my parents and hers, yelled Harry.  
Harry, this is the wrong thing to do. But if that's what you want. Go. go get him! One of the death eaters went after Harry. Sue went for Emma and the other for Cho.  
Harry pulled out his wand and before the death eater could do anything... Avada Kedavra! The death eater fell to the floor. He then turned to help Emma. He went behind the Sue, Crucio. Sue fell to the floor, shaking and shrieking.  
The death eater that was attacking Cho, turned and started to walk backwards. Voldemort muttered something and the death eater fell to the floor.  
If you want things done right, you have to do it yourself said Voldemort as he walked towards Harry. That's an advice for you. Cho and Emma were lying on the floor, they had used up a lot of their energy trying to fight the death eaters off.  
Voldemort was so close to Harry that he could feel Voldemort breathing on him.  
Harry, I'll ask one last time. Join me and you will receive great powers, beyond your dreams. And maybe I'll spare the painful deaths of your girlfriends.  
I could never join him thought Harry, but if I don't then he's going to kill Emma and Cho. But if I do join him-  
Harry, I'm not a very patient man.  
-but if I join him, he's going to kill them anyway. And I'd rather die before joining his gang.  
NEVER! Yelled Harry.  
You're 400 percent sure, well Kinuzacka! There was a bright blue flash. Harry fell to the floor. He was in so much pain.  
Do you like it? I made it myself. Its like the Crucio but about 4 times more painful. I see you're enjoying it very much.  
Harry! Yelled Emma. You stop it! She ran towards Voldemort with her wand outstretched.  
Ceno! Emma was blown all the way back. You foolish girl. You should know never get in my way. I would've thought you knew by past experience.  
Voldemort muttered something and Harry felt the pain go away. He was really weak, since he was 4 times more in pain than the Crucio. Harry could barley even stand up.  
So do you change your mind? I could tell you the spell to block the Kinuzacka spell.  
NEVER will I join you, Harry said struggling a lot. He fell back to the floor.  
I'm sorry to say, but it is time for you to rejoin your mother, like you should've when you were a year old. Avada Kedavra! A green flash appeared. Harry was too weak to block so just sat there and waited for the spell to hit him. At least I get to join my parents again. He closed his eyes to wait. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes.  
Emma! NO! He ran to the limp body in front of him. Emma don't leave. Don't die on me! Please open your eyes, its me, Harry!  
Foolish girl, I told you never stand in my way. By the way, what happened to the other girl. Well, she's the last on my mind. Harry its your-  
Pinta! A bright red beam came from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort in the stomach. Voldemort flew back about 10 feet and fell over. He stood back up again, he's nose was bleeding.  
Harry was burning with hate. He couldn't wait to destroy Voldemort.  
Well, Harry nice try but I'm way too powerful for those tiny spells, said Voldemort.  
Kinuzacka! There was a bright blue flash but nothing happened.  
Hah! Harry that spell won't work. You don't have enough power and I'm the one that created it so it can't- Ahhhh!  
Voldemort fell to the floor.  
What were you saying said Harry. Harry felt this feeling that he had never felt before, he was actually enjoying watching Voldemort in pain. You know I was preparing for this moment all summer. Do you think I'm as weak as I was last year? You should've left her alone. I told you it was between you and me but you didn't listen. Now I can destroy you once and for all. Avada Kedavra! There was a green flash. Voldemort's body went limp. Harry fell to the floor still weak from the Kinuzacka spell. He crawled back to Emma's body. He picked up her limp body and laid her on his lap. He sat there brushing her hair with his hand.  
Oh, Emma, he wept. Why? Why? We had our whole lives that we could've had together! I had really exciting plans for us. I wanted to go to Hawaii. I hear that's a good place to go to. I also wanted you to meet my godfather. He's so funny. You would've loved him. Do you want to hear more? We could go to Paris. New York or Washington D.C. in the states. ::footsteps could be heard:  
Harry! Said Dumbledore. What happened?  
Oh Harry, said Hermione as she saw the whole picture.  
...New Zealand is a beautiful place, continued Harry.  
Ron kneeled besides Harry. Harry, I'm sorry but she's gone.  
Harry looked up at Ron, his face wet with tears. I was just telling her our plans this summer. I told her we were going to talk about it after I dealt with Voldemort.  
I'm sorry Harry, said Ron.  
Harry hugged the limp body and wept into it. I love you Emma! I love you. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you!  
Harry, let her go. I'm terribly sorry but you can't bring her back, said Dumbledore as he helped Harry up. Harry didn't want to let go but finally did.

Harry woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. Emma! Cried Harry.  
But it was Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Malfoy.  
Sorry Harry, said Ron. But she's not here.  
Harry didn't want to believe it. He hoped that it was all just a bad nightmare and that Emma would run through the doors and hug him.  
You don't have to take any of the finals, said Hermione. Thought you should know.  
Hey, look on the bright side. We only have another week in school, said Malfoy, trying to cheer everybody up.  
I'm so sorry, Harry, said Ginny.  
Yea me too, said Harry.

Today was a special day! All the seventh years were graduating. We're free! Yelled Ron. Harry had the most miserable week ever, but decided that he wouldn't ruin their graduation night.  
I'm free from the Dursley's! yelled Harry.  
They had fun that day. Sirius had come and they all went to Hogsmeade. All day was just partying.  
Harry didn't go straight to Sirius' house as he planned but wanted some time alone. He stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. I miss you so much Emma. I wish you were here with me. You know I start playing professional quidditch next week. Wish me good luck, he said as he looked at the only picture he had of her. I love you.  
Couple days later, he was heading to his godfather's and soon to be his home. He had the directions. He had to take the train on platform 10. Oh no, I'm going to be late, thought Harry as he hurried through the crowd to get to his platform. He finally got there and went to go look for an empty compartment when all of a sudden he bumped into something and fell down.  
I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, said a girl. She hurriedly picked up the papers that fell from her hand. Harry just stared at her. Can I help you up, said the girl. Do I know you from somewhere? Well, my name is Amme. And you are?  
Oh, my name is Harry Potter.  
Nice to meet you. Well I should get going now. She turned and walked away.  
Harry just watched her leave. She had long silky black hair and she had dark brown eyes. 

Epilogue Ron became a coach for quidditch. He taught little boys and girls. Hermione became a professor at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione eventually get married and have three kids, twin girls and one boy.  
Malfoy becomes the Minister of Magic. He doesn't really talk to his parents anymore. He's also married to Jeany, since things didn't work out for him and Ginny. He has one girl named Ginny.  
Ginny became a chaser for a major league. Not as high as professional but she gets paid pretty well. She also has a boyfriend named John who is muggle.  
Cho goes to the states because she feels embarrassed that she ran away. She couldn't face Harry again or at least Harry wouldn't see her again. And Cho was still in love with him.  
Harry became very famous because he defeated the Dark Lord. He's also famous because he played the seeker for the best quidditch team. He never lost a game. And about his love life, I'm going to let you guys us e your imaginations...I mean unless you want me to continue with another long story...

AN: So, this is the end. I don't know what happened to the quotation marks. I was not the person who archived it. So sorry. I don't think there was a sequel. if there was, I wouldn't read it anyway. smiles So? What did you think of it?

R&R! 


End file.
